Kingsfoil
by Gold Banshee
Summary: COMPLETED Legolas and Athelas seem made for each other. But when Athelas' sense of duty separates them, Arwen sends Aragorn to patch things up. He's a reluctant matchmaker, but can he do it? Legomance with a touch of Jane Austen
1. Chapter 1

King's Foil

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOTR. I am not making any money from this.

Chapter one

Sun & Shadow

The first meeting between Legolas and Athelas was uneventful. She was a companion to Lady Arwen. On the day of their first meeting, she had gone with Arwen to greet the guests from Mirkwood. Standing quietly and calmly behind her Lady, she had barely noticed the blond prince. Arwen had been distracted that day, waiting for the arrival of her foster brother, Estel. Once the formalities were over, Lord Elrond had motioned to her to guide their guests to the place where food was waiting. Athelas stepped forward, and led them to the place prepared for them. Arwen gave her a grateful look and returned to her chamber.

Athelas had become concerned by the young elleth's preoccupation with Estel. Arwen had become increasingly distracted regarding him, and filled Athelas' ears with tales of his gentleness, his quiet courage. Athelas regarded the human with respect, but did not for a moment think that this infatuation of Arwen's was a good thing. Eldar and mortal should not mix. She loved Arwen, and hoped that for Arwen's own sake, the Lady would find a more suitable object for her affections. But her gentle hints had fallen on deaf ears. Arwen scoffed at her fears, and told her not to worry so much.

With her thoughts on Arwen, Athelas did not hear the prince's voice at first. When she finally realized that someone was speaking to her, she understood that she had been rude.

"My apologies, my lord." She answered, with a faint blush. "I am afraid I was lost in thought. What was it you were asking?"

He looked at her with intense eyes. "No apologies needed, my lady. I was merely remarking on the view from this room. It is soothing to have nature so accessible from inside a dwelling."

"Imladris is beautiful. Lord Elrond has created a most wonderful home, with comfort and creation in harmony. Is it not so in your own country?"

"I am afraid not. Darkness has caused our land to become more and more dangerous. Our dwellings are now more refuge than solace. One day, perhaps, that may change." She noticed his eyes cloud over with some recent memory of sadness.

"I have been remiss in my duties, my lord. Will you have music? Something to refresh your soul as well as your body?"

"That would be most pleasant, my lady. Will you oblige us?" he asked, smiling at her.

"If you wish, my lord, but there are others better suited to the task. I believe Lord Elrond has musicians waiting."

"I will ask one song of welcome from you, Lady Athelas, and then I release you. We must not keep Lord Elrond's most excellent musicians waiting too long." Then to her surprise, he grinned.

She smiled at him, and went to the standing harp in the corner of the room. She choose a short song, knowing that much as she delighted in music, it was not a natural gift to her. Practice had made her performance proficient, but she did not want to embarrass either Imladris or herself with something that was beyond her skill for the welcoming of the Mirkwood party.

The prince smiled his thanks as she finished, and she was happy to note that the sadness had left his eyes. More gifted musicians than she took up the happy chore of entertaining the guests, and Athelas busied herself with making sure everyone was comfortable. She was speaking to one of the prince's escort, when Arwen appeared at the door and motioned to her.

"He's here!" Arwen whispered excitedly.

"My lord Estel? I shall be pleased to see him." Athelas responded quietly.

"I am going to see him now. Come with me, Athelas." Athelas followed behind the younger elf. They had been friends since childhood. Arwen was a passionate creature, and in Athelas she found a calming influence. Athelas was devoted to her, but could not help feeling that Estel would bring doom to Elrond's daughter. She had tried to keep this from affecting her friendship with Arwen, and felt so far that she had succeeded. Arwen might yet grow out of her infatuation with Estel.

The Ranger was tired, dirty and hungry when they met him outside. Arwen barely had time for a quick greeting before Elrond took him to clean up and rest. Arwen followed behind them. Athelas spoke quietly to her, and convinced her to rejoin the guests from Mirkwood. Estel would join them later. It would be discourteous to neglect them because Elrond's foster son had come home. Arwen agreed, and they returned to the room where the delegation was being entertained.

Legolas noticed them as they came in. Arwen was beautiful beyond words. Her black hair gleamed in the light and he could well believe she was the reincarnation of Luthien. Athelas was smaller, and where Arwen's hair shone like obsidian, Athelas' was like black smoke. He made his way to them, and greeted Arwen again, as befitted the daughter of the house. She returned his greeting, and while they exchanged small pleasantries, Athelas noticed Arwen's eyes returning to the door again and again. Finally they brightened as Elrond and Estel came into the room.

Elrond brought his foster son to greet the prince. They had met before, and Legolas noticed that the Ranger had aged. Not much, for the Men of the North age slowly, but Legolas was an elf, and even the longest lived Men had but short lives in comparison.

As Elrond circled among his guests, and the elves celebrated with music and singing, Arwen slowly drew Estel away from the others. Athelas noticed them together on a divan, and a slight frown creased her brow. She had been speaking to an older elf of the Mirkwood delegation, and did not notice the prince coming up behind her.

"If you will excuse me," he interrupted, inclining his head to the older elf, "I was wondering if the Lady Athelas would accompany me outside for a short while. I feel the need of some fresh air, and while the music is delightful, a few moments of quiet would be most comfortable."

"Of course." she replied, and with a small curtsey to the older elf, followed the prince outside.

They walked in silence for a while through the gardens. Neither seemed to feel the need to speak, and Athelas could feel the tension she had felt earlier begin to leave her. Beside a tranquil fountain, they stopped and sat on a small stone bench.

"Thank you, my lord." she told him. "I feel most refreshed. I am afraid that Lady Arwen has been rather excitable the past few days. I did not realize that she had affected me as well."

"I admit, I was feeling somewhat overwhelmed myself. But Imladris is as serene as ever." She noticed that the shadow of sadness was back in his eyes. "It is good to come to a place such as this."

"Lord Elrond is always glad to have you here, my lord. Perhaps Imladris may be a place of solace for you when your mind is troubled."

"May it be so, my lady." He replied. He smiled at her again, and then stood, and offered her his hand to help her up.

Returning to the celebration, Athelas noticed that Elrond had joined Arwen and Estel. She and Legolas joined them as well. By the brilliance of Arwen's eyes, Athelas knew that she would be hearing her confidences as soon as they retired. She was not mistaken.

"He loves me, Athelas. I know he does." Arwen told her friend.

"Did he say so?" Athelas asked, concerned.

"He didn't have to. What are words?"

By the end of his visit, Prince Legolas knew that he had a friend in Athelas. In her he had found a serenity to match what his own had once been, and would be again, he hoped. As he left Imladris, Estel, or Aragorn as he was known to Men, rode with him.

Arwen had Athelas lay aside the embroidery she had been working on, and had her help begin work on a new banner Arwen had designed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

As the years passed, both Legolas and Aragorn had reason to return to Imladris. The darkness that was growing in the land caused concern for all. Aragorn spent all the time he could with Arwen, and Athelas' sense of foreboding grew as Arwen gave no signs of her feelings for the Ranger abating.

Athelas was brooding over this one winter day as Legolas came upon her in the gardens. She had not expected him, and surprise overcame her normal tranquility. Instead of the cheerful aspect she had grown accustomed to, Legolas looked almost beyond anger. Fury was written in the prince's face.

"My lord?" Athelas exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What is it? What has happened?"

"My lady, I did not mean to disturb you. Forgive me, it is nothing." She could tell he was fighting to keep his voice under control.

"My lord, would you share a cup of tea with me? The snow is starting to fall, and I feel somewhat out of sorts today. I hope that tea will help me to find my balance." She held out her hand.

He looked at her with something almost like suspicion, and then his face relaxed slightly. "Yes, Athelas, we've had many a cup together, haven't we."

She smiled at him, and began to walk back to her rooms. "That we have, my lord. And I have always found pleasure in it."

In her sitting room, she waved him to a chair while she prepared the tea things. The small brazier in her room soon had the kettle boiling, and she moved silently, knowing that sooner or later Legolas would calm down enough to not upset the other elves. As she brought the tray to the small side table beside his chair, she felt his eyes on her. He accepted the small cup she handed him, and she sat down on the divan beside the table and picked up the embroidery she'd left there.

"What are you working on?" he asked her. She noticed that he was still angry, but not ready to speak about it.

"I may not say." she replied with a twinkle in her dark eyes. "My Lady has developed a penchant for secrets as of late."

He snorted. "Your lady." She nearly dropped her work in surprise. He had never used that tone to speak of anyone, especially Arwen.

"My lord, is there something amiss with Lady Arwen? I would have you tell me if there is."

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "You see it, Athelas, I know you do. She is in love with Aragorn." Legolas put all the scorn he could into the last word.

"My Lord Estel? My lord, I wish you would tell me what it is that has made you so angry. We have been friends for many years, and I would help you if I could. But the Lady Arwen is my dearest friend in the world, and you grieve me to speak of her so."

Legolas put down the teacup with such force he broke the handle. While she wiped up the spill, he leaned forward and began speaking in a low and earnest voice.

"Forgive me, Athelas. It is not Arwen that I am angry with, though I think her foolish for her love of Aragorn. It is he who has frustrated me. He could do so much good in the world if he would but take up the crown of Gondor. A time is coming when all the men of the west must unite, and if he will not live up to his responsibilities he is not worthy of Arwen. What is the man thinking of?"

Athelas wondered how long this had been building up. Normally the prince was in better control of his emotions. Whatever had happened between he and Aragorn, it must be mended. But she was of the opinion that Aragorn should take up the kingship. He was king, and his people needed him.

"My lord," she began, but he interrupted her.

"The fault is mine, Athelas. I've known him for years, and he is a good and decent man. He would be an excellent king. Why he will not do what he was meant to do is beyond me. I have been trying to convince him for the past two days on the road, and he will not listen to me. When I saw him today with Arwen, it suddenly became too much. But that gave me no right to speak disparagingly of Lady Arwen."

She looked at him, her dark eyes meeting his shadowed ones. "My lord, I share your concerns. But it is not given to us to change the destiny of another. My heart breaks at the thought of the grief my Lady Arwen must know, and I must be there to give any comfort I can for her. If there had been some way to stop this madness before it began, but it is not for me to judge. That is all I can do."

"Surely she must listen to you." he began, but she gave a short laugh that startled him.

"My lord, she will not listen to her father! Anything I might say is swept away in dreams of sunshine and rainbows. She is young and she is in love. Nothing else matters."

She picked up her embroidery again, but he stretched out his hand and took it from her. "I have a better idea." he said, with a sardonic smile, "let's go out for a ride."

She looked at him quizzically. "In the snow?" she asked.

"What is snow to an elf?"

"I was thinking more of the horses, my lord. But if you wish to ride, certainly."

The ride helped them both to regain their tranquility. By the time they returned, snowy and happy to Athelas' rooms, Arwen was waiting there.

"I will take my leave of you," Legolas said with a smile. He gave a small bow to Arwen, and left the friends to talk.

"Did you have a good ride?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, it was lovely." Athelas removed her velvet cloak and laid it on the chair by the brazier to dry. She then sat down to remove her wet footwear. "And how was your afternoon?"

"Wonderful. And yet not wonderful. Athelas, do you know if Legolas has upset Estel? He seems very preoccupied. It is almost as though he carries the weight of the world on him. I asked him about it, but he would not speak of it. I know that he and Legolas have been traveling together. Did something happen?" Arwen looked uneasily at her friend and sat down.

Athelas looked at Arwen and closed her eyes. "I cannot help you with this, Arwen. If anything has happened between them, they must mend it. My Lord Legolas was in fine humor during our ride."

Arwen tilted her head and searched her friend's face. "What of before?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Athelas regarded her friend with surprise. "Before?" she asked.

"I noticed a broken tea cup when I came in. You are not usually so clumsy, my friend."

Athelas sat down beside Arwen on the divan, and hugged her. Arwen stiffened in her friend's embrace, and then laughed. "How ridiculous this is! To suspect you, of all people! I just don't understand why Estel would not tell me his trouble. He always has before."

"Perhaps he is growing up." Athelas thought. "He may not wish to worry you, Arwen. He has many cares upon him, and the world is growing dark. It may be he wishes to spare you pain."

"You have never been in love, have you, Athelas? No, you couldn't have. I would have known. But I want Estel to tell me his worries. I want to help him, even if the only help I can give is to listen."

Athelas smiled at Arwen. "I understand love, although not, perhaps as you do. Arwen, I must speak what my heart tells me, and I am afraid for you. I know you love Estel but think of what consequences it will have. Is there any way, even now, that you could distance yourself from him?"

"I cannot. We have been over this before, Athelas. You cannot know what I feel for him, or him for me. It is the most wonderful thing in my life. I would rather die than live without him!"

"As you say, m'lady." Athleas looked at the floor. Arwen impulsively grabbed her hand.

"It will be well, Athelas. Trust me."

Athelas smiled at her friend. "Every time you said that to me as a child, we ended up in front of your father, begging pardon for some foolhardy trick or another."

Arwen laughed, and the breach between the girls was healed. Athelas determined to keep any misgivings to herself for the time being. As the girls went into the dining area for the evening meal, they were glad to see Estel and Legolas laughing together. They seemed to have mended their quarrel as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In the dawn, Athelas sat under a linden tree, watching the slow shimmer of the frost. She had been experiencing a poignant feeling of melancholy as of late, and instead of fighting it, was letting it take her where it would. She let her thoughts drift with the lightly falling snow, and searched for the cause of her disquiet.

Arwen was part of the sorrow, she recognized that. She had been mulling over the consequences of the pain her dearest friend would bring upon herself and realized that it was not in her to let Arwen suffer alone. The time of the elves was ending, Lord Elrond and others were starting to discuss leaving Middle Earth, to return to the west. Athelas' parents had made the journey many many years before, leaving her in Lord Elrond's care. Athelas had always looked toward meeting with her parents again some day, but her ties with Arwen, the deep sympathy and friendship that had always existed between them, called her in another direction. In the glow of the dawn, she realized that what she was contemplating would cause her great pain, but also great joy in the help she could give her friend.

Athelas sighed and shifted her position on the stone bench. It reminded her of a time when she and Prince Legolas had sat there, not speaking, but enjoying the beauty of a summer shower. Why should that memory bring on a sweetness that was also sad? She was assured of Legolas' friendship, they had spent many hours laughing together, hunting, dancing. She had found that the prince had a dry sense of humor that delighted her. He was within Imladris at this moment, she could go to him and find some peace of mind.

She stopped herself abruptly. Had her affection for him deepened? She enjoyed his company, she looked forward to his visits, and regretted his leaving. Surely she had governed herself better than this. His destiny was to be out in the world, hers to stay with her beloved Arwen. The companionship they shared now would not last forever, they would both mature, both move on with the slow business of life. They would eventually drift apart, would they not? Athelas was horrified at the grief the thought brought to her.

Elves did not sell their children in marriage, nor would she be unacceptable as a mate for him. Their friendship had never been censured by either Lord Elrond or King Thranduil. But friendship was all that she had been interested in. Love was another matter. Love was eternal, love would outlast the ages of the world. She had always been careful to guard her heart, and not rush headlong into any regard for another. Why was she now thinking of Prince Legolas a companion and confidante for the rest of her life? He had given her no sign or reason to believe that he thought of her as anything but a dear friend.

Wrapping her velvet cloak tighter around her, Athelas stood and began to walk slowly among the snowy trees. She could not think of him in that manner, it brought on too many difficulties. She was tied to Arwen with profound and abiding bonds of love. They had been through so much together, shared so many things. The roots of their friendship went deep, and the thought of separation from her brought pangs of agony to Athelas. But Arwen was determined to stay, to love Aragorn, though the fires of Mordor itself were to rise up against them. Should she be left to her fate? What could Athelas do in the face of such a passion? But remembering the grief of Lord Elrond when his beloved wife, Arwen's adored mother had returned to the west, Athelas knew in her heart she could not leave her friend to face Aragorn's death. Would Lord Elrond stay? Would he wait out the years with Arwen, even if she were to follow Aragorn to the grave?

It was not in Athelas' nature to brood, but she found herself falling into a deep state of misery at the thought of what was to come. And to contemplate her own newly discovered esteem for Prince Legolas only added more confusion. How could she be happy if she knew that Arwen was lost to her, choosing death to be with Aragorn. How could Athelas abandon her? Much as Legolas respected Aragorn, when the time came, he would go to the west as well. If she dared to think about him as her mate, could she remain behind with Arwen while he departed?

Overwhelmed by her emotions, Athelas sat down in the snow and cried from sheer frustration. This was a puzzle that had no easy solution. To one who had always had the gift of serenity, the absolute jumble of feelings was very disheartening. Wiping her tears on the corner of her hood, she fought to regain control of herself. She tried to put things into perspective. First, Arwen's course seemed set in the stars. She would not turn away from Aragorn, and now Athelas doubted that she could. It was Arwen who had the first claim on Athleas' affections and duty. Now she understood that she had been slowly making up her mind to stay with Arwen. It had taken years, and it was not the choice of a moment.

Legolas had never made any claim on her affection. She regarded him as a friend, anything else must be buried within her. It was not for her to cause him pain. She would continue on as they always had, and never give him any sign of her love.

Her love. She realized that she had admitted it to herself, and kept the feeling close for a moment, savoring it, before pushing it under her resolve. Her duty was to Arwen. She would not cause him pain by giving him any reason to think of her. If it should ever be spoken of, she must refuse. She must be strong.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Athelas bundled her embroidery behind a cushion as Legolas entered the room. He saw the gesture and smiled at her.

"Another secret, my lady?" he asked her teasingly.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, "another secret project that I must tell no one of until the time is right. Will you try to guess?"

"I would never put you in such a position, my lady. Your honesty would force you to tell me if I guessed right, but your promise to Arwen would force you to remain silent. Instead, I shall remove us both from temptation, and ask you to come for some air with me."

Her eyes twinkled. "My lord, at the risk of shocking your sense of propriety, I must tell you that not only would I enjoy some time in the outdoors, I am ready for a romp! If you would allow me a few moments to change into suitable attire, I will meet you in the courtyard."

With a grin as wide as Athelas' own, Legolas bowed and left the room. She wasted no time in quickly discarding the flowing robes she wore for less comfortable but more practical trousers and tunic. After pulling on her high boots, she reached for a russet over tunic, and belted it. She pulled the pins from her hair and quickly braided the black tresses. Slipping a small dagger into the sheath of her boot and another into her belt, she left the room.

The prince was waiting by the fountain when he saw her. His eyes lit up in delight at the prospect of freedom and exercise. Together they left the courtyard for the forest.

"Well, my lady, where shall we run? To Mirkwood?" he laughed.

"If you would only follow me, my lord." she told him, laughing back, and darting through the wood.

They ran, feeling the joy that was left in the world. As they ran, Athelas could feel the tension in her leave. Her cares seemed to flow out of the soles of her boots. She felt the sunshine on her face, and the wind. Legolas laughed behind her, and chased her. She shrieked and put on a small burst of speed. He easily caught up to her and they ran like wild things through the brush.

When they finally stopped, Athelas had led him to a small copse by a stream. They sat beside the sparkling water and listened to the trees. Athelas closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. Her pale complection blossomed with roses from the exercise and freedom from cares. Small tendrils of hair had become loose from her braid and fluttered about her face. Legolas smiled in appreciation, for the elves love beauty in any form.

She felt him looking at her, and opened one eye.

"I thank you, my lord, for suggesting we take in the air." she said, smiling at him. He chuckled.

"Still so formal, Athelas? I thought you might have left that behind as well." She laughed at this and scampered up a tree. Swinging by her knees on a low branch, she again closed her eyes. Her thick braid swung down, and she laughed. The sight of her, usually so formal, enjoying herself so thoroughly, delighted Legolas.

"You are still a child, Athelas."

"Aren't we all, my lord? It has been a long while since I swung in a tree, I admit, but as children, Arwen and I lived in them." She let her hands drop down. "I have missed it."

"Surely you must be able to get away once in a while?" he asked, climbing up into the tree with her. She swung back up to look at him, perched several branches above her.

"Sometimes it seems that I am neglecting the forest. My other duties keep me so busy. And of course, one must always be formal and polite. I am proud to be able to help my Lord Elrond with anything he requires of me. But, oh, to be able to just run..." her voice trailed off. She did not notice the darkness that came into his eyes.

"Yes, to be able to run." he replied quietly, looking away.

"My lord?" she asked.

"To be able to run, to just be, as we were meant to be. Not to feel the darkness growing nearer."

"I am sorry, my lord. I seem to bring out these feelings in you, to remind you of the troubles in the world."

He shook his head. "It is not you, Athelas. In truth, you help me to forget for a while."

"Then, my lord, I would have you remember that today is for joy. Today we are but elves in the wood, being at one with the world."

He smiled at her, the darkness in his eyes replaced with mischief. "Then today, Athelas, you will call me by my name."

"My lord," she began, in mock protest, "I do not feel that would be appropriate. You are, after all, a prince."

"Ah, but today I am not. Today I am, how did you put it? An elf in the woods. As are you."

She laughed at him, and swung down from her branch. "Would you care for something to eat?" she asked him, careful not to use his name.

"Were you speaking to me?"

"Yes, I was, "o elf in the wood". Now, go light a fire, while I get some fish."

As Legolas built a small cooking fire, she lay beside the stream, and gently slid her hand in the water. After a short time, a fish swam into her open hand. Lightly moving her fingers, she tickled the fish into a trance like state. Then she quickly flipped it out of the water towards Legolas.

In no time at all they had several trout cooking over the fire. Athelas hummed happily to herself as she turned the spit. When the fish were ready, they ate in companionable silence. Afterwards, Legolas stretched out on the grass and Athelas wove the long stems of daisies together.

"Did you come her often? As a child?" Legolas asked her.

"Yes. Arwen found this place. We came here as often as we could. Arwen would dance beneath those trees, and I would play the flute very badly." She laughed at the memory.

"We would return to Imladris covered in mud and grass. My Lord Elrond would shake his head and call us incorrigible, but he understood. He rarely scolded us in those days."

"Before the world grew dark." he said.

She reached over and tickled the end of his nose with a daisy. "None of that, my lord. Shall I tell you wicked deeds of my childhood to amuse you? Tales of stolen jam pots and ruined frocks? Of hair so matted with burdock that my mother's patience gave out and she cut it off?"

He sat up and looked at her. "I cannot believe it of you. You, the model of deportment."

She looked at him from beneath lowered eyelids, "Oh, yes, I was a wayward child." She paused for a moment. "Legolas."

He gave her a smile that was like the sun breaking from behind silver clouds. She felt her heart jump in answer to that smile, and the look in his bright blue eyes. She didn't realize that her own were as brilliant as onyx.

As they talked of childhood capers, the sun went down and the stars came out. Finally Athelas stood up and stretched. "My lord, I fear we must be getting back. But it has been a wonderful day, and I thank you."

"The day is not yet over, Athelas, nor are we back in Imladris. Please, don't force me into my title until we are there."

She smiled and held out her hand. "As you wish, Legolas." He took her hand, and they began to walk back slowly through the trees.

"I haven't enjoyed a day as much as this in a good long while. Thank you, Athelas."

"It has been my pleasure, Legolas. I feel completely refreshed, and ready for whatever new crisis awaits me. Perhaps mice have invaded the linen cupboard in my absence."

He laughed and then stopped, turning to stand in front of her. Gently, he cupped her face in his right hand, while his left held hers firmly.

"Athelas," he began, with fire in his eyes, "There is something I must tell you."

"No, my lord." she interrupted him. "Don't spoil this." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "Let us keep this day as it is." She pulled her hand away, turning her face.

"But why?"

She lifted her head and looked around her, almost as if she were frightened of him. "I, I can't. I can't let you say it."

"Athelas." he tried again. "Please, let me..."

"No!" she almost shouted. She began to back away from him, tears starting in her eyes. He reached out and gathered her in his arms, whispering in her delicately pointed ear.

"My love," he murmured, "don't be afraid."

She struggled against him, pulling herself free. "I can't. You can't. Don't you see?"

"No, I don't." he said, his voice thick with frustration. "I'm free, you're free. What could be wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

"We both have duties. You to your father, and me, well, to Arwen."

"Arwen? I don't understand. What does she have to do with anything? She loves Aragorn, yes, but..."

"That's it. She loves Estel. And because of that..." She broke off, twisting her hands together.

"Athelas, that makes no sense."

"I can't explain it to you, I can't even explain it to myself."

He reached towards her. "You just need time. This isn't like you at all. Come here."

She broke away from him and ran. There were too many feelings in her heart, too many thoughts in her head. She had to get away. She ran without realizing where she was going, without paying any attention at all.

He followed, amazed at her behavior. What was happening to her? That she was surprised at him he did not doubt. He had been surprised himself. But the more he thought of it, the more it made sense. He had loved her for years, but not been aware of it. And until a few moments ago, he was sure that he stood high in her regard as well. But now?

Athelas crashed through thickets, blindly running. She could see as well as he could, but her eyes were blinded by tears. She didn't want to have to place all her doubts and worries in front of him now. She needed time to sort out the sorry mess that her heart and head were in. Preoccupied by the turmoil in her soul, she stumbled, then fell, landing heavily on her ankle, then sliding down a hill. She tried to stop herself, but it was too late, and she rolled, striking a large boulder. She heard Legolas' voice before the world turned black.

When she opened her eyes, Legolas was leaning over her, wiping her face with a damp cloth. She felt bruised and battered, and for a moment wondered what had happened to her. Then she remembered and shame at her behavior washed over her like a wave.

"My lord, I am so sorry," she began, but he cut her off.

"There are no lords here, or ladies. I am Legolas and you are Athelas. If you call me 'my lord' again, I will not answer." His fear for her had turned to anger, and she felt it.

"Legolas," she began again, "I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"No." He continued to wash her face, "you shouldn't have. At least you should have had more sense than to fall down and break an ankle. And I don't like the feel of this bump on the back of your head either." He pushed her back down as she tried to get up. "Don't try to move just yet."

She felt the tears start up again, and called up every bit of stoicism she had to fight them back. He didn't seem to want to talk, and she was grateful for that. She didn't think she could explain why she had run.

He was seething inside. He shouldn't have tried to tell her of his feelings right then. He should have stopped as soon as she'd said no. The cold fear that had gripped his heart when he saw her go down had made him realize just how precious she was to him. When he had reached her she had been so still that for a moment he thought that she'd been killed in the fall. Reassured that she was still alive, he turned his fear into cold anger at himself. He had caused her to run like that. This was his fault. He was glad that she'd stopped talking. He didn't trust himself to try to explain how sorry he was.

When he had finished washing the blood from her face, he sat back on his knees and looked at her. Her black eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. He steeled himself against the urge to crush her to him, to kiss the tears from her eyes, and make her his own forever. He would not upset her again.

She saw the change in his eyes, as they grew colder, and felt him change somehow. At this moment, when she saw him retreat from her, she felt how much she loved him. One word of kindness from him and she would have flung her arms around his neck and wept with joy. But now that would not happen. She had lost him.

"As you cannot walk. I will carry you back to Imladris where you can be cared for properly." He thoughts were in chaos, but his voice was still.

"As you think best." she replied, feeling her heart crack within her.

He picked her up gently and began the long walk back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Their return to Imladris caused an uproar. Legolas carried her through the halls to her chamber, calling loudly for Arwen and Lord Elrond. Athelas had drifted in and out of consciousness all the way back. His anger had turned to worry and then back again. They came hurrying, Elrond trying to take Athelas himself. Legolas resisted him, insisting on carrying her. He cradled her in his arms and laid her gently on her bed. Elrond gathered his medicines and began the painful business of assessing her injuries. She cried out once when he felt the bump on the back of her head. Legolas, standing out of the way in the corner of the room, felt it go through him like a knife. He had caused her this pain, he had not taken her feelings into account. This was his fault, and he would not forgive himself. Athelas was not the kind of person to suddenly lose control. He must have upset her deeply, enough to cause her to run from him. Why hadn't he listened? His fear of frightening her even more had made him silent on the way home, but he wanted to talk to her, ask her forgiveness just once.

When Elrond had tended her lesser wounds and felt that she was sufficiently drugged from the tea he had given her, he was ready to set the broken bones in her foot. Feeling a sublime drowsiness take her, Athelas reached out her hand. She saw the blond elf standing in the shadows, and whispered, "Legolas". Her mouth was dry, and the sound was muffled. Elrond heard her and bent down.

"What do you need, my child?" he asked her, feeling the pulse in her wrist.

Still feeling dazed, she wet her lips and tried again. She looked at Legolas, and said loudly to Elrond, "My lord?"

Legolas couldn't stand it. She wouldn't even call him by name! Not realizing she was trying to answer Elrond's question, he left the room, tears blurring his eyes. He did not hear her call him again. Estel was waiting in the corridor and put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked. There had been garbled versions of their return running through Imladris like wildfire. "Were there orcs?"

"Aragorn," Legolas said, "I want to get very drunk, very fast."

Some time later, Athelas woke in a languorous way, stretching until she felt her body protest. She was still groggy, and took a moment to focus her eyes. Arwen was beside her instantly.

"Here," she told her, holding a cup to her lips, "try this." The water was very cold and very good. Athelas took small sips.

"Thank you," she said, through cracked lips, "that is much better."

"How do you feel?" Arwen asked her. "You look like you have been through a battle."

"I feel like I have been in one. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Arwen asked, frowning.

Athelas furrowed her brow, trying to think. Then she shook her head, wincing at the pain.

"No. What did he say?" Arwen noticed the change in address. Arwen had never referred to Legolas as anything other than "my lord Legolas" or "my lord prince". A horrific thought ran through Arwen's mind and she tried to banish it.

"I should call for Father. He wanted to know as soon as you woke up." Arwen told her.

Athelas grabbed her friend's hand. "Where is he?" she asked, her eyes wide. Arwen pretended to misunderstand.

"Father's in his study. You really worried him, you know. I'll go get him." Arwen pulled her hand and ran for Elrond. She wanted reassurance, but didn't know how to get it. Elrond would.

Athelas felt the pain throbbing in her foot and her head. She tried again to remember what had happened to her. They had been having such a wonderful day. She had played in the trees like a child. Then something had frightened her. Something had made her run. What was it? Was he injured as well?

Elrond came hurrying in the room, and looked into her eyes. She looked back, confused. Elrond smoothed back her smokey hair, and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You frightened me, child. How are you feeling now?" he asked kindly. Athelas felt a rush of love him. He had always taken such good care of her.

"Very sore and tired, my lord." She tried to raise her head, but the pain stopped her. "I am sorry to be so much trouble."

He patted her hand, felt her pulse. "No trouble at all. I am grateful you weren't more seriously injured. Do you remember anything?"

"No." She paused for a moment. "I was frightened. I ran."

Elrond looked at her curiously, then smiled at her. "Now, I'll want you to drink this, and then get some more sleep. You have a lot of healing to do. You have a concussion and three broken bones in your foot, as well as various cuts and bruises."

She drank his concoction, without protest at it's bitter taste. She felt the deep sleepiness overtake her once more. Elrond sat beside her, holding her hand. There was something she had to ask him, she tried to think of it. Legolas' face danced before her in the dim light, and once again she saw the anger in his eyes.

"So angry" she murmured

"Who, child?" he asked her, fear in his eyes..

"I told him no" she said, her speech slightly slurred.

"Not now, dear one. Sleep." She felt herself start to drift off as he began to hum quietly. It was a song he had sung to she and Arwen when they were children. As the song took her into sleep she whispered, "Don't blame him. Please, don't blame him. I shouldn't have...made him angry..." Her voice trailed off as the healing sleep claimed her.

Once she fell back asleep, he motioned Arwen into the room. "Stay with her." he told his daughter. "Call for me if she wakes again." Elrond swept from the room, his eyes afire.

He found Legolas curled up on Aragorn's bed. The ranger was sitting by the fire, his face drawn, his eyes pained. "How is she?" he asked, standing up.

Elrond moved beside him, ignoring the limp form on the bed. "What did he say?"

Aragorn grimaced. "To tell you the truth, he wasn't very coherent.. I've never seen any elf drink like that. It was as if he wanted to be oblivious to everything as quickly as possible. By the time he started talking, the wine had obviously gone to his head. It was hard to make out. I have never seen him like that. Most of what he said was broken. He did say that it was his fault, that she would never forgive him." Aragorn stopped, seeing the stricken look on Elrond's face. "You can't think..."

"I don't know what to think. She is badly injured, and doesn't remember anything yet. But she insisted that I not blame him. She said she had made him angry, just as she fell asleep. I don't like it, Estel."

Aragorn motioned to Legolas' sleeping form. "You won't get anything out of him tonight. I don't know what happened, but I know he wouldn't, he couldn't, do anything like that. Legolas and Athelas have always held each other in the highest esteem. He would never hurt her." His voice was low, his eyes intense.

"I want to see him as soon as he's able. I place him in your charge, Estel. He is not to leave Imladris until I am sure that Athelas will be alright. You do understand me?"

"Of course." As Elrond turned to leave, Aragorn caught his arm. "How is Arwen? Athelas is like a sister to her, and if her thoughts have turned the same way as yours..."

"Arwen is with her. Rest is the best cure right now. I hope we can piece this together when they are both sensible." His lip curled as he regarded the drunken elf.

When Athelas woke later that morning, Arwen slipped out of the room to see Aragorn. Her mind was troubled, and she wanted comfort. She found him sitting by his friend, a grave look in his eyes. She went to him and he stood and enveloped her in his arms.

"It will be alright, my love." he told her. She buried her face in the soft velvet of his shoulder.

"What can have happened? Has he said anything to explain it?"

"Nothing sensible. It is obvious that he blames himself for whatever occurred. Has she remembered?"

"Not yet. Father says the head wound is to blame. He fears she may never remember exactly what happened."

"Perhaps that is for the best." He held her close. "Patience, my love. Time will remedy whatever has happened between them."

"Then you don't think..." she couldn't say it.

"No. I don't. That they quarreled, yes. But not that either would intentionally hurt the other." He kissed her once, and then sent her back to Athelas.

When Legolas woke, he found Aragorn looking at him with sadness. He groaned, and tried to sit up.

"I'm afraid you are in for a bad day, my friend." Aragorn said, shaking his head in sympathy.

"Is she, has she said anything? Has she asked for me?" Legolas asked, blinking hard against the bright sunshine.

"She is resting easily. Arwen is with her. As far as I know, she has not asked for anyone." He saw Legolas' face shift from fear to pain and then to concern.

"My lord Elrond has requested a few moments of your time, when you are feeling able." He looked at Legolas with a sudden grin. "I would recommend that you make yourself presentable first. Braid your hair, wash your face. You look terrible."

Legolas performed his ablutions quickly, and a very short time later he was standing before Elrond. Something in Elrond's manner alerted him that this was not an ordinary interview.

Elrond was perplexed. He knew the young prince of Mirkwood well. Understood his reserve. Athelas was much the same way. In addition, he truly liked the young elf. He remembered passing by Athelas' chambers and hearing peals of laughter when they were together. That they were well suited for each other, no one doubted. He also had no inclination to pry into the secrets of another's heart. But Athelas was as one of his own children. Whatever had happened to her had changed her attitude towards Legolas, and he had to know if her spirit had been as wounded as her body.

"How is the Lady Athelas" Legolas asked, formally.

"The Lady Athelas is recovering. Her thoughts are not yet coherent, though. She has asked me not to blame you. Tell me, my young prince, what is it I am not to blame you for?"

Legolas started. He looked at Elrond with bewilderment. "I don't understand." he said simply.

"Neither do I. As I have said, she has not recovered enough to be detailed. But she has told me that she refused you. That made you angry. I am sure you understand my position. Athelas has lived in my household for many years. She and Arwen are as sisters. My concern for her runs deep. And," he paused, "if she has been hurt by anyone..."

"Has she said that I," he took a deep breath, "harmed her?" His mind was in turmoil.

Elrond stared at him until Legolas lowered his eyes. "She has made no accusations. It is I who ask. Did you harm her?" It pained him more than Legolas could know to have to ask the question.

Legolas raised his eyes and stared at him. He was stunned. What Elrond was accusing him of was unthinkable. His pride came to his defense. "My lord, what passed between us is private. I am sure you understand that. I have a right to protect the privacy of both Athelas and myself." He chose his words carefully, deliberately. "I did not intentionally harm her."

Elrond raised his eyebrow. "Not intentionally? What exactly does that encompass?"

Legolas stood before him, tall and proud. His face became a mask of calm, while his brain seethed. "I take full responsibility for her injuries. Had it not been for my behaviour, she would still be whole and sound. But I will not discuss what transpired between us."

"That is no answer, Legolas."

"It is all the answer I am prepared to give at this time. May I go now?"

Elrond was angry. His eyes flashed as he began to stalk up and down the room. "She told me that she told you no. She told me that you became angry. And that I am not to blame you. If there is an explanation other than what I am beginning to believe, I suggest you tell me now."

Legolas stood silent. Elrond felt a cold fear in the pit of his stomach. He did not want to credit the dark thoughts he was having. He needed time to think, time for Athelas to heal, to tell her story. In the meantime...

"You will return to your rooms. You will stay here, in Imladris, until this is settled. You will have no contact with the Lady Athelas until her mind has cleared, and I am certain that she has told me what happened without being contaminated by anything you might tell her." He paused. "I am sorry that this has come to pass. I urge you to rethink your position. I do not wish to accuse you, but I must have the truth. Now, you may go."

Without a word, Legolas turned and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the days passed, Legolas spent much of his time either with Aragorn or alone in quiet reflection. He now believed that he understood much of what had happened. Athelas would never be easy about her own future until Arwen's was settled. If she had cared nothing for him, if she had meant merely to refuse him, she would have been able to be calm about it. When her emotions were not involved, she was imperturbable. So she did care, but could not yet see her path. He had been a fool, throwing his own happiness away when patience might have won it for him.

Elrond's accusation, for Legolas regarded it as such, had stunned him. Anger against Elrond fought in his heart against the fear and apprehension that he had caused Athelas' more pain than her physical injuries. He blamed himself for pulling her back, for not understanding the fear that had caused her to run. He had been overcome by his own fevered emotions, and had lost sight of how it might seem to her, unprepared as she was. He understood her disposition, understood the need to think a situation over before coming to a decision, and what he had done was the one thing that would have unsettled her like nothing else. His only excuse to himself was that it had felt right. Never again would he let his own desires guide him like that. He would keep his feelings in check in order to spare her more pain.

Yet he longed for her. He cursed the separation Elrond had imposed. But he could not bring himself to explain himself to the Elf Lord. The feelings were still too raw, too new. There was no one he could explain his feelings to. Aragorn was quietly supportive, but did not press the young prince. He had had to come to terms with his own passion for Arwen, and sympathized. He reassured Legolas that Arwen was a skilled nurse, passing on her reports to him.

Athelas was recovering, but the head wound caused her to cry out in the drugged sleep Elrond had insisted on. Arwen was by turns reassured and frightened by the ravings. Athelas both cried out for Legolas and begged him to leave her. The confusion in her brain frightened Arwen. She began to dread that her friend would never regain her senses

Once she called out to Elrond, telling him she was lost and couldn't find her way. Elrond murmured words of comfort. Athelas settled back into her troubled dreams, but Elrond told Arwen his worries. "This is more than the effect of the injury. She is facing a crossroads in her path, and the fear of making the wrong choice is exacerbating it."

Arwen looked at her father. "Should we send for Legolas? She calls for him so often." But Elrond was unmoved.

"She implores him to leave as often as she asks for him. She may not thank me for it, but I still think it is best if he is not brought."

When she finally woke from her disturbed sleep, feeling tired but less shattered then she had, Elrond was with her. He had sent Arwen to rest, insisting that he was as able a healer as she was. Arwen had chuckled at that, and kissing her father, left the room.

Athelas stretched and felt her muscles protest. Elrond's kind face was above her, and she looked up at him with weary but lucid eyes. He pushed back her tangled hair, and kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome back." he told her, "you have been asleep for some days."

"Have I?" she asked absently.

"Yes, child, but the worst has passed. Your body is healing. How do you feel?"

"There is some pain, but it is bearable." Elrond looked at her thoughtfully.

"Do you remember what happened, Athelas?" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes, slowly started to speak. "I was running in a thicket. I tripped. I fell, and couldn't stop." She opened her eyes. "That is all I remember. Was I hurt badly?"

"You sustained a blow to the head that troubled me, but I believe you will suffer no lasting harm. You also broke your foot. Do you remember talking to me when you were brought home?"

"No." she looked out to the trees. "I'm so very thirsty, could I have a drink?" He looked sharply at her. She seemed to be herself. He handed her a cup of cold water and she sat up and drank it gratefully.

"My thanks, Elrond." she said. Then her eyes went wide as she realized what she had said. "Excuse me, my lord. The formalities seem to be so much bother right now." Elrond chuckled.

"Not at all, my dear Lady Athelas. Plain speaking may be best right now." Carefully, he posed his question to her. "Why were you running through a thicket?"

"I had to get away. I couldn't stay. I was afraid, you see."

Elrond sat down beside her and held her hand. "Athelas," he began softly. "You have been insensible for some time now. I understand the ravings of an injured person are not always to be relied on. But some of what you said has concerned me greatly. I realize that it may be difficult, but I must know what happened." Her hands started to shake. He held them more firmly. "No one will blame you for anything." he said.

"Didn't Legolas explain it all?" she asked him, staring down at her quilt.

He tilted his head to look at her. "I want to hear it from you."

"We spent a lovely day in the wood. On the way home I acted foolishly and ran from him. Then I stumbled and fell." She searched his face with questioning eyes. "What could I have said to make you think otherwise?"

Elrond sighed. "I am not your father, Athelas, or your closest blood kin, as we both know. But I have acted in that capacity for many years. I consider you as much a daughter of my house as Arwen. I have great affection for you. It is only that which would make me question you. Why did you run? Why were you afraid?"

Shame colored her cheeks. "I cannot tell you. Please do not ask me to explain."

"On the night you were brought home, you were somewhat coherent for a few moments. During that time you begged me not to blame Legolas. You told me you shouldn't have made him angry. During your delirium I have heard you alternately cry for him passionately and plead him with him in fear. I do not know what to think. And so, child, I must ask. Did he harm you?"

"Never!" she told him. "You couldn't honestly have believed that he ever would." She looked at him wonderingly. "You did believe it." she said, quietly.

"Athelas," Elrond began, but for the first time in her adult life she let her anger loose.

"You thought that my Lord Legolas, the most noble, the most honorable elf I have ever met could have done something like that? My Lord Legolas has never once offended me, Lord Elrond, and most definitely not in the manner you have implied!" She felt tears rise in her eyes. "Forgive me, my lord. I must have lost my wits entirely to say anything that would give that impression." The hot tears of pain and disgrace flowed down her cheeks.

Elrond gently wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed her anguish into the comfort of his embrace. Elrond patted her back and stroked her tousled hair. Athelas cried herself out and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand like a child.

"Athelas," Elrond said huskily, "forgive me, but I had to know. When you spoke of blame and anger I was frightened for you. I was terrified of what might have been done. When I asked Legolas he coldly informed me that his behavior had caused your injuries and refused to say one word beyond that. And your eyes, child, held so much torment."

Athelas pulled herself away from Elrond as her blood turned to ice. "My ravings caused my Lord Legolas to be accused?" she asked in a dreadful voice.

"I will admit that I was not gentle in my questioning. I also forbid him to leave Imladris. I will, of course, be offering my most sincere apologies to him immediately."

She thought of Legolas, reserved and dignified Legolas, being asked to explain his private thoughts and actions. She thought of his mortification in facing Elrond's implications that he had harmed her.

"_I have lost him forever" _she thought. Struggling to find words, she looked around her room in despair. After a moment, she had control of herself. She would not add to her disgrace or his humiliation.

"I thank you, my lord, for your concern. I am ashamed that my capriciousness has caused this most wretched state of affairs. I humbly beg forgiveness." she said, in a calm voice that was frightening to hear.

"It is I who must ask your pardon. I have interfered in your personal affairs, as well as those of our Prince of Mirkwood. I hope he has a forgiving heart."

"As do I." She thought of the look of coldness in his eyes, the anger. And after she had behaved so intolerably, Elrond had questioned his integrity. How he must hate her now!

Elrond did not like the look of loss in her eyes. "I will explain that you had no part in my suspicion of Legolas. He will not hold you responsible." He reached out to her, but she pulled away. "Let me help you mend whatever has happened between you. You are both young, Athelas. You can confide in me. I may be able to assist you."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," she said in a restrained voice, "but I am afraid the details of this incident are best left known only to myself and my Lord Legolas."

"As you wish." he told her. "Shall I send for him? He has been most concerned about you."

She could well believe that he had! Unbidden, his face appeared before her, his icy eyes forbidding. Athelas was not a coward, but the idea of confronting Legolas terrified her. To see disdain on that beloved face, especially now, since she knew him alienated from her forever caused her soul to wither.

But she must face him, give him the opportunity to reproach, to censure her. She must also apologize not only for her own foolishness, but Elrond's attitude toward him. Feeling desperation descend on her, she tried to delay the inevitable.

"My lord, of course I will see him, to ask his forgiveness. But I beg of you, do not let him come until this evening. I fear the strain of this conversation has left me exhausted."

"Of course," he said, getting up. "You should rest. This evening will be soon enough to come to any understanding."

They would definitely understand each other after this interview! Athelas groped for some sense of calm, of acceptance. There was only grievous pain and anger. She would lose control of herself again, and make things worse between them. She looked at Elrond with fresh grief.

"I would ask a favor of you, my lord." she said.

"Anything, dear one." he told her.

"Would you attend the audience between my Lord Prince and myself?" He started. "I do not yet feel secure in my state of mind. I do not want any more unpleasantness to arise. She reached for his hand. "Please, Elrond."

He was instantly alert. "Are you still afraid?" he asked her bluntly.

"Only of myself." she told him. "Will you come to me a few moments before he does? It will be such a comfort to me."

"He may not wish to have me there, Athelas. But there will be other opportunities for you to have the privacy you need to settle this matter."

"No, Elrond." she told him, looking back out at the trees. "After tonight, I will never see my Lord Legolas again."

Elrond sought out Legolas himself, instead of sending for him. He felt the full import of what he had done, but was honest enough to admit to himself that should the same circumstance arise, he would do it again.

He found Legolas wandering in the garden. He went to the young elf and bowed low, something he rarely did. Legolas saw the relief on Elrond's face and felt his heart lift. It was going to be alright! Her spirits had not been irreparably damaged by his precipitousness. Perhaps Elrond had even helped her to find a way through her dilemma.

"She has reassured you?" he asked Elrond, his voice carefully neutral.

"She has. I apologize to you, Legolas, son of Thranduil. I have offended you most grievously. I implied wrongdoing where I now believe none existed. I do not ask for forgiveness, realizing that may be impossible, but for understanding. It is my hope you are never faced with such a situation yourself."

Legolas inclined his head politely, but his mind was racing. "May I see her now, Lord Elrond?" he asked.

"She has requested a meeting with you later this evening. This morning's discussion was difficult for her and she is fatigued. She is still fragile, both in body and spirit. I ask that you consider that during your interview with her. Speaking plainly, Legolas, since neither of you will discuss the particulars of the affair between you I am in ignorance, but something has disturbed her greatly. I ask you not to upset her further."

Legolas was taken aback. What did Elrond mean? Was she still upset with him? Even frightened? What had Elrond told her? He looked at him with questioning eyes.

"She is a daughter of my house, Legolas. I will act in her best interests. I will send for you when she is ready."

Arwen came to help Athelas bathe and dress. Arwen was excited that her friend would soon be able to solve whatever it was that vexed her so. She wanted to arrange her hair, but Athelas refused, preferring to wear it loose. She took no interest in her clothes and decided on a plain but comfortable robe. She declined any ornamentation at all. Arwen became worried. Athelas' had always enjoyed looking her best. Of course her friend's spirits were low, but Arwen hoped that this meeting would raise them.

Athelas had asked Arwen to go to a certain old trunk and recover a small rosewood box for her. Athelas has rummaged through it to find and old and worn string of ivory worry beads. Arwen had not seen the beads in ages, and knew that her friend was deeply troubled about something. But Athelas would not confide in her. She asked Arwen not to press her. Arwen trusted that when the time was right, Athelas would unburden herself.

Elrond came and sat with her while she waited. He discretely tried to persuade her to reconsider her attitude. She could not find it in her to explain that it was Legolas who would not want to see her. She absently ran the beads through her fingers, making small clicking sounds with them.

"My lord," she began, looping the string once again, "I have come to a decision. When I have recovered sufficiently, I shall go to Lothlorien. I would like to spend some time with my family there."

Elrond was surprised. She had never before made a journey without Arwen. But he saw the wisdom in it as well. He began to discuss the arrangements with her, suggesting the size of her escort, the length of her visit.

Legolas paused outside her door to compose his thoughts. Surely once he explained that he understood her conflict, though not her fear, she would forgive him. He would wait for her to be ready. As he entered the room, he was startled to hear her last words, "It shall be as you suggest my lord. A year or two in Lothlorien will certainly be most beneficial."

He was halfway into the room before the significance struck him. Elrond was sending her away. The smile faded from his face. Elrond still didn't believe him! He looked at Elrond with disgust.

Athelas saw the ferocity in his eyes as he stared at Elrond. She shuddered. How much more must he loathe her, the cause of his humiliation! She couldn't look at him. She gazed down at her beads instead. They ran fast and frantic through her fingers. Their chattering caught his attention and he looked at her.

She looked like a child. Vulnerable, frightened. Had he done this to her? Her calm repose was gone. Her eyes were down, refused to meet his. His anger dissolved as he regarded her. He would be gentle, composed. Once Elrond was gone he would reassure her with tender words.

"My lord Elrond, Lady Athelas." he said formally. She didn't lift her head. He glanced pointedly at Elrond.

"Lady Athelas has requested that I be present during this interview," he said calmly.

Legolas felt his rage engulf him. Naked fury was on his face. He would not forgive Elrond for that. That Athelas herself was unsure of herself, afraid of this meeting, never crossed his mind.

"As you wish, my lady." he said, unable to dull the edge in his voice.

"My lord Prince," she began, raising her eyes to his. "Allow me to apologize for all the offense my foolishness has caused. It has never been my intention to cause you any grief or worriment. I am ashamed of my behavior towards you. I understand that during my recent insensibility I have caused Lord Elrond to implicate you for my misdeeds, and I humbly beg your pardon for having subjected you to such a great insult." She looked down again, unable to bear the storm in his eyes.

He fought for control of himself. The last time he had followed his heart he had frightened her. The intensity of his feelings now would terrify her. He would be tranquil. He would not bear his heart to her before Elrond. He would find a way to speak to her alone, tonight if he could. He would play Elrond's game.

"My lady, I have taken no offence from you." he said, granite in his voice. "I am pleased to see you recovering and I must apologize for creating the circumstances that caused this sad occurrence. I hope you will continue to heal quickly and without further mishap."

_My love, _he wanted to cry out, _forgive me for causing you all this anguish!_

"I understand Lord Elrond's motive perfectly." She froze at the distaste in his voice. "Please be assured that I will in no way repeat the behavior that induced this unhappy state of affairs."

She raised her face to him. _Not your behavior, beloved, mine!_ she wanted to cry, but she had no voice. He saw the sorrow and bereavement in her eyes.

"I shall keep you from your rest no longer. Good night, Lord Elrond, my lady." He bowed deeply and left the room.

Athelas waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps in the hall. Then she turned to Elrond. "I thank you, my lord, for staying with me. I do not think I could have faced him alone."

Elrond was horrified by what he had just seen. He had never been as reserved as either Athelas or Legolas, but the undercurrents of anger and heartbreak in the room had disturbed him greatly. His presence had destroyed any hope of reconcilliation between them.

"Athelas, I beg you! Let me bring him back! Speak to him alone. His anger was for me, not you. Do no let this be the end of your friendship!"

Athelas played with her beads and looked out the window, fighting back her tears. After a long moment she turned to Elrond with unspeakable sorrow in her eyes, but a face full of unyielding decision. She had made her mistake and Legolas would never give her the chance to repeat it. He had said so himself. Her path would now lay with Arwen.

"Dear Lord Elrond," she said, in a voice full of calm despair. "I believe that neither I nor my Lord Prince have anything more to say to each other."

Legolas was circling Imladris, running as he had not done since he was a child. He had to lose the anger, the fury inside him. He ran, unthinking, unfeeling. He must plan, he must find a way to her. He was in this state when Aragorn found him, sent by Elrond. An urgent message had come from his father. Legolas was summoned home. He silently slipped away in the pre-dawn light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arwen spent her days with Athelas. Her body recovered quickly but her emotional state did not. Her serenity was gone. She fought to keep her composure, but was startled easily. The worry beads were never far from her fingers, and the dusty ivory grew shiny. Soon the only physical signs of her injuries were a slight limp and a delicate scar above her left eye. Elrond watched her intently. When she was cheerful, it was forced. She went about her tasks quietly but without enthusiasm. She very seldom sang and had not touched her needlework since the day of her fall.

Arwen was worried. Any attempts at conversation regarding Legolas were sharply deflected. Twice Athleas had simply stood up and left the room. When Arwen took her troubles to Elrond, he was unsure as to what to do. He felt his part in her situation keenly, but could not broach the subject with Athelas. She rebuffed any endeavor by him. His hope was that during her time in Lorien, Galadrial would be able to help her. He counseled patience to Arwen.

Arwen watched the deterioration of her friend with alarm. She became more frustrated as every attempt she made to reach Athelas failed. Finally, determined to get through to her before she left on her journey, Arwen formed a plan.

She came to her room carrying a small bundle of silver cloth. She had found it the day after the accident, and recognized it immediately. She had taken it to her own rooms for safekeeping, and Athelas had never asked her about it.

"Athelas," she began quietly, holding out the material, "will you be taking this with you? It is so near completion." She shook out the folds.

Athelas took the fabric from Arwen and ran her hand lovingly over it's surface. It was nearly finished, a high collared tunic, suitable for a male of high degree. It had been lovingly covered with intricate traceries of silver embroidery. She held it close to her cheek for a moment, then handed it back to Arwen. "You take it. Perhaps it can be altered to fit Aragorn." She turned away from Arwen and went back to selecting gowns for her trip.

Arwen turned on her friend with blue flame in her eyes. "I have lost all patience with you, Athelas! This is a gift for a lover! There is promise in every stitch. I watched you make it, I saw the dream in your eyes. This was made for Legolas, before everything fell apart between you." She shook the garment in Athelas' face, angrier than she had been in a long while. "And you would give it to Aragorn!"

"I have tried to respect your privacy, but you are suffering. You are mourning him, do you think I can't see it? I have been your friend for ages past, and you will not let me help you. Tell me what happened, let me comfort you. I don't care if you hate me for it later. But do not ask me to watch you grieve alone. I cannot."

Athelas furiously turned to face Arwen. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were brilliant with emotion.

"Tell you? Do you really want to know what I did? How I acted like a capricious fool and ruined hopes I didn't realize I had? How I let emotion overtake me and destroyed a friendship dearer to me than anything? One calm word would have saved everything, Arwen. One small explanation on my part, and I couldn't give it."

She began to storm around the room. Arwen was startled by the vehemence of her response, but also gladdened that at last Athelas was talking.

"Not only that, Arwen, but I, who have always prided myself on keeping my feelings under control acted in such a way that not only did I harm myself, I caused him to be blamed!" She crossed the room and brought her face close to Arwen's.

"Can you imagine the scene, my friend? Lord Elrond asking him if he'd harmed me? Do you wonder that he hates me now? Such humiliation it must have been for him! And him, perfectly blameless in all respects. I cannot forget the look in his eyes the last time I saw him. It haunts me! And do you really want to know what caused all this?"

Arwen pulled her shaking friend to the divan and sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around Athelas. Athelas whipped the string of beads through her fingers so quickly they were a blur. She took a deep breath.

"I had decided that no matter what the future holds, I would not leave you, Arwen." she said quietly. She felt her friend suddenly freeze. "If you stay here with Aragorn, I will stay also. I will not leave you alone in a world of Men. You are my dearest friend, my sister, and I could not bear to have you utterly alone."

Arwen lifted her head and stared at her. Cold horror and indignation were in her eyes. "You could make such a decision without consulting me? You would take that upon yourself? Out of duty?"

"Do not look at me like that. It was not out of duty, it was out of love. The thought of you bereft of any elfkind around you dismayed me beyond measure."

Arwen spoke savagely. "You had no right to do that, Athelas."

She hung her head. "Do you think I do not realize that now? Let me finish, please. I had determined that if he, if Legolas ever tried to change the nature of the relationship between us, I would calmly explain my choice to him and ask him not to press me further."

"That's not what happened, then?"

"No."

"You blamed me, and he got angry at you. I can understand that."

"Arwen, please, this is hard for me. I don't think I could ever tell anyone but you."

"I simply cannot believe what you are telling me! You are a fool!"

"Listen to the extent of my folly, then. As I said, I was quite calm about the path I was choosing. I knew what I was going to say to him, I had even rehearsed it. He would not have been angry, you know him better than that."

"So what did happen?" Arwen asked, furious, but also curious as to how this scene played out.

"I ran away." Athelas said softly.

"You ran away. He declared his love, and you ran away." Arwen threw up her hands in exasperation. "Why?"

Athelas sat very still for a moment. When she spoke, she kept her head down and her voice was so low Arwen could barely hear her. "Because when he held me, I forgot everything I had ever meant to say. I forgot about you, my kin, my life. I would have left you and walked through Mordor to stand beside him."

Arwen shook her gently. "Why can't you ever do things the easy way? Why, in the name of all that is green and good didn't you just tell him? Why run?"

Athelas answered softly, "I did not know what to do. I was confused, I was overcome by my feelings. I wasn't sure what was best for me to do." She raised her head and looked at Arwen levelly. "And I ran because if he had touched me again, none of it would have mattered."

The two friends looked at each other for a long while. Slowly Arwen began to grin. "You really are absurd. We could have celebrated the marriage by now." She shook Athelas lightly again. "Once you explain all this to Legolas..."

"I can't." Athelas cut her off. "He made it very plain that he would never be in a position to be refused again. Arwen, you didn't see him. He was terrible. His eyes..."

"I will tell him." Arwen said simply.

"You cannot. Please, Arwen. Let me have my way in this. I understand him, his feelings on this."

"No, Athelas. You do not understand his feelings, or any others. That is what has brought you to this." She stood up. "I will tell you the plain truth. You have always been so afraid of strong emotions, denied them in yourself for so long that you do not recognize them anymore. You have been living a great love, built over years, and you did not see it. You made a choice that not only affected you, but others, without one word to anyone. Do you think for one moment I would let you throw happiness away because of my desires?" She looked at the dark head, bent over her beads.

"You must understand yourself before you can understand another. I can well believe you were terrified by your desire for him, if you thought you could let him go without any consequences to your heart. Anyone who has seen you with him comprehended your love, and you didn't. I believe you must tell him the truth."

"It is not that easy, my friend. What your father said to him, based on my lunacy! He must hate me now. He has been embarrassed and humiliated beyond all measure!"

"Do you really think so little of his regard, to believe that he would give you up over a misunderstanding?"

"This is more than a misunderstanding, Arwen! You don't understand! It was there, between us, an aching, I wanted him so badly! And yet, I rejected him, out of my own stupidity!"

"Then you must swallow your pride and send word to him."

Athelas began her tortured pacing about the room again. "It is not possible. He made it clear that things between us have changed."

"Listen to me, Athelas. You love him. You will pine for him, you will grieve, until all your strength is gone. You owe him the truth. You owe it to yourself. You have always counseled me to think about things, to plan. But life is not planned! Life is wondrous, life is to be lived! All the planning in the world did not save you from making the gravest mistake of your life!"

"I admit it. But there is no way to rectify it now."

"I say there is. You must not give up hope."

"Hope!" Athelas snorted. "Hope left Imladris the same time he did. He could not wait to leave, to be away from all that had happened to him."

"He was called by his father, Athelas. You are being unreasonable. He loves you, and you alone."

Athelas stopped her march about the room and gaped at her friend. "He does not, I tell you! He left without one word."

"Were you so charitable towards him? Meeting him with Father present? Athelas, think! Your first reaction was understandable. I can imagine how shocked you must have been by his declaration and your response, when they did not coincide with your well thought out designs. But this, this is sheer stubbornness and imbecility! Write to him, send him a message. Anything to heal this break! The feelings you have for him will not disappear with time. They are real. Feel them! Allow them to be part of your life."

"I am afraid, Arwen." she said simply. "I have hurt those I loved most by doing what I thought best, and now I do not trust my own judgement. All I can do is to allow this to pass."

"It will never pass! You will love him forever, I know you. I know the doubts and fears you faced as a child. I know the peace you have found in reticence. I also remember the girl who was not afraid to show her emotions. You must allow yourself all of life, Athelas. Please, please, send to him!"

"I can't, Arwen. You did not see him when he left me. Any hope I may have had is dead. He will never be troubled by this again! You must promise me!" Athelas tugged at her worry string so hard it gave way, scattering beads about the room.

"If you promise to think on what I have said, I will promise." Arwen said, bending to help Athelas gather the fallen ivory beads. Hastily Athelas promised, preparing to repair the string. Arwen slipped one into her sleeve. _But Aragorn makes no promise_, she thought to herself with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"And as you are bound by no promise, you must find him and tell him." Arwen concluded. Aragorn looked at her over the bowl of his pipe. They were sitting in the garden, well away from Athelas' rooms.

"Sophistry." he told her. "You cannot tell him, and neither can I. She told you all this in confidence."

"You must tell him,"she said, laying her delicate hand on his arm. "He deserves to know the truth. The happiness of both depends on it. She will grieve herself to death for him."

"She should tell him, I agree. But not me, Arwen. This is between them."

"She is not ready yet. But she will be. Why should he suffer in the meantime? You must find him, Aragorn."

"And tell him what, exactly? That all that has passed is nothing more than a small misunderstanding? By the way, Legolas, come back to Rivendell and claim your lady love? You have been reading too many romantic fantasies, Arwen."

"It _is_ all a misunderstanding. Athelas told me herself it was a mistake. All they need is to come together once more, and all will be as it was."

"It may not be. Perhaps she is right, and Legolas is too angry to forgive her."

"I feel we have all underestimated the Prince of Mirkwood. Has anyone asked him how he feels about this? We all know him better than to think of him this way."

"I tried, Arwen, the night he left. He would say nothing."

"He would not, when the grief was so near."

"How do I approach him? What do I tell him?" He tamped out his pipe and stood up. "I cannot tell him everything you have said to me."

"Why not?"

"It would be improper. Look, Arwen, it is a great enough breach of propriety that I know the secrets of Athelas' heart. Do you think either of them will be easy, knowing that we know? They are both reserved people. They will not thank either of us for interfering."

"Reserve is what has caused this breach! My love, I do not care if they both hate us forever, if it will allow them to pass beyond this hurt between them. Besides," she looked up at him slyly. "This is all your fault. You must do what you can to remedy it."

He dropped his pipe. "My fault! How under the sun is this to be blamed on me?"

She smiled at him, with great affection. "If you had not made me love you, I would not be staying here. Athelas would not have denied her love to stay with me. By now they would be celebrating their marriage. So, my lord Aragorn, the cause of all this distress rests with you."

"That is the most convoluted, specious argument you have made yet." he said, but it hit home. He sighed. "How do I get him here, if I find him, mind you, before she leaves for Lothlorien? What if I get him here and she refuses to speak with him?"

Arwen knew she had won, she had appealed to his sense of right and wrong. He might argue with her further, but in the end he would do whatever it took to find Legolas and bring him back to Athelas.

"I have given it some thought, and I believe that I have an answer for both your questions. Time in Lorien will help Athelas. Galadriel will be able to assist her find her way. Father is sending discreet messages.

"As to the other, I will send two tokens to Legolas. They will speak to my dear, foolish, stubborn friend louder than any words could.

On the day Athelas left Imladris, Aragorn began his journey to Mirkwood. He hoped to find Legolas there, but Arwen had charged him not to give up the search until he found the prince. In his pack was the bundle she had given him for Legolas.

Aragorn did not enjoy the thought of discussing the situation with the prince. He tried to decide how best to initiate the conversation. None of the scenarios he could come up with were appealing to him. He knew that Legolas kept his feelings close and would not welcome any attempt to force him to discuss them. He also understood Legolas' anger at being accused by Elrond. Aragorn had been questioned by Elrond regarding a member of his house as well. Elrond could be terrible where his family were concerned.

During his travel, Aragorn pondered Athelas' reasoning. She was ready to give up her life to spend it with Arwen. At first he had dismissed the whole idea as foolish. What sort of a choice was that? But once he worked through his indignation at her giving such a spurious argument for rejecting his friend, he began to see the love and concern behind it. This, paradoxically, brought up feelings of doubt in him. He knew that Arwen would have a hard time away from all of her kin. He decided not to follow that line of thought. One romantic crisis at a time for him!

It was late in the afternoon, the day he finally reached Mirkwood. He made his way past the guards and to the Hall of the Elven King. Of all the Elves, it was only Thranduil who was called King. He wondered if being Elvendom's only prince accounted for much of Legolas' serious nature. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that Arwen's plans were as sound as she had described them. If something went awry, he didn't want to be the cause of any discord between Imladris and Mirkwood.

The Elven King greeted him warmly. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved. When he and Thranduil were comfortably ensconced in the king's study, wine in hand, the king began to discuss his worries with the Ranger.

"Can you tell me what has passed in Imladris, Aragorn? My son has not been himself since his return. He will not speak to me of it, he is absent minded, and all he wants to do is go out and kill spiders. It's that girl, isn't it?"

Aragorn took a deep breath. He hadn't anticipated this. How much of Athelas' confession to Arwen was he at liberty to discuss with Legolas' father? Thranduil saw his distress and began to laugh. It startled Aragorn, who looked at the old king with puzzlement.

"I know my son, Aragorn." he chuckled. "The trick is to catch what he doesn't say. For the first time in many a long year, Athelas failed to send her greetings and love. I take it there was a quarrel of some sort?" Looking at the shock on Aragorn's face, he started laughing again.

"Of course, of course." he said, sipping at his wine. "You have all taken the most serious oaths not to speak of it. Vows of silence and so on. Why so surprised, Aragorn? Did you think we had all forgotten what it was to be young? I remember Elrond with Celebrian." He stopped chortling, pain in his eyes, as he thought of her fate. Then he brightened again.

"Ah, well," he said, taking another sip of wine. "I hope you have brought happy news for my son. Although he is making great inroads on our spider problem."

"I hope I have, Lord King." Aragorn said, the ridiculousness of the situation overcoming him. He grinned at the king and made a toast. "To our young Prince, Legolas."

"The mutton headed young fool that he is" Thranduil agreed, raising his glass. "Was it his fault?" he asked.

Aragorn looked at him with twinkling eyes. "To the best of my understanding, my Lord King, it was my fault." This sent Thranduil off into gales of laughter.

The next morning Aragorn set off to find Legolas. Thranduil had sent him out with directions and counsel.

"If he won't listen to you, Aragorn, bring him back to me. I'll make him see reason." He held up a hand at the Ranger's protest. "Just bring him home. I know my son."

Two days later, Aragorn found him. He was sitting at the top of a tree. "Aragorn." he called. "Come with more charges from Elrond?"

During his conversation with Thranduil, Aragorn had decided that the blunt, bluff approach would be best.

"Come down from there, Legolas. Unless you want me to shout your business to the spiders." Legolas grinned in spite of himself, and leapt down, landing lightly beside Aragorn. The Ranger gripped his shoulder in friendship and shook him gently.

"What brings you to the delights of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, leading his friend to his camp. Aragorn sat down, leaning against a wide tree trunk. He accepted the cup Legolas handed to him and drank deeply.

"I bring you a message from Imladris." he began.

"From Athelas?" he asked eagerly, his eyes bright.

"No." Aragorn told him simply, watching the light fade from his face.

"She hates me still." he said simply. Aragorn sighed. This was the part he had dreaded. How to start the conversation, how to tell him Arwen's message. But to his surprise, Legolas began to speak.

"I don't blame her, Aragorn. This is all my fault." He gave a bitter laugh. "Do you think I haven't replayed that scene over in my head many times? I have been able to pinpoint the exact moment when I ruined it all. That one instant when the fear entered her eyes. And it was my fault. She had pulled away. But I wouldn't let her go. I was overwhelmed by the intensity of my feelings, my desires."

Although Aragorn felt as embarrassed as he had when Arwen told him about Athelas, he realized that this was the first time Legolas had spoken to anyone about that day. He was honored by the prince's trust in him.

"And then there was Elrond, asking me if I had hurt her. I knew I had, so I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't tell him how I'd hurt her, frightened her. He immediately thought the worst of me."

"Athelas is his kin." Aragorn said kindly, "and Elrond has never been considerate when he feels he is protecting his family." He gave the elf a rueful smile.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, you would know about that."

"I do indeed. But please, continue. Why didn't you come back? I thought I understood, from the night you left, that you would be returning quickly. And yet here you are, hunting spiders. They aren't going anywhere, my friend."

"I honestly did not know what to do."

"About Elrond?"

"About Athelas. It was such a grand day, Aragorn." He smiled at the memory. Then the smile faded. "But then I destroyed that, by not listening. And then she ran! She ran from _me_. I didn't know what to think, I still don't. When she fell, she was so still I thought she was dead, and that I had killed her. I was so grateful when she moved. And I cursed myself, and swore that I would never force my attentions on her in that way again." He stopped to take a drink from his own cup. Finding he had emptied it, he filled it from the wineskin and began again.

"That night, when we were back in Imladris, she looked right at me, and she said, well, never mind that. But I was ready to weep. That's when you so obligingly found me all that strong wine." he raised his cup. "My thanks for that, my friend. I think I hated myself that night. Elrond's accusation was almost a relief, it gave me something else to think about."

"But when I saw her, Aragorn," he stopped, the harsh memory of that meeting fresh in his mind. "Elrond was right there. He wouldn't leave, said she wanted him there. All the while he was planning to send her off to Lorien." He saw Aragorn start. "Oh yes, my friend, if that is your message, your journey has been for nothing. I knew. And I planned to speak to her, alone. That night, if I could manage it. But I had to calm down first. By the time you found me, I was so heartsick and frustrated that Father's message was almost a relief, because I'd had time to think, you see.

"She looked shattered when I saw her. All I wanted was to rush to her, to hold her, comfort her. I wanted to be there with her, help to nurse her back to herself. But Elrond was there. And she was so perfectly polite, Aragorn. I started to think that maybe I had imagined that she felt the way I did. But then there was that look on her face, that feeling between us, just for that one instant. I was so unsure, I didn't want to hurt her again. So I thought I would give her some time. I even hoped for a message from her for a while." He looked at his cup and tossed the wine back.

"So what now?" Aragorn asked him, relieved that his task had become so much easier. Thranduil had been right, it was what he didn't say.

"Oh, it's the spiders for me, my friend. Strong wine and sad songs on a cold winter's night. I plan to stay in Mirkwood indefinitely."

Aragorn decided to get to the heart of the matter, before he laughed out loud. Legolas sounded so much like his father!

"You haven't asked how she is," he said quietly.

All Legolas' false bravado melted like snow in sunlight. "I was afraid to," he admitted bleakly. "Tell me she has made a full recovery."

"In body, yes, save for a slight lameness, but her spirits are sorely depressed. Arwen believes Galadriel will be able to help her."

Legolas tossed his empty cup away. "Surely it is not as bad as that?" he asked, covering his eyes with his had.

Aragorn stood up and put his arm around the elf's shoulder.

"What have I done?" Legolas asked him.

"There was grave misunderstanding on both sides. You must not blame yourself."

"Who should I blame?" Legolas asked angrily. "Her? It was none of her doing!"

"Me." Aragorn said simply. Legolas looked at him in amazement.

"Sit down, Legolas. I have something I must tell you." He explained his errand, beginning with Arwen's decision. He told him of Athelas' quandary, her conclusions regarding Arwen, how she thought she could explain the situation to him. How, not being comfortable with overpowering emotions, she had kept the truth from herself as well as him. How she had been overcome when the situation changed so drastically.

"But why didn't she just tell me?" Legolas asked, amazed. "Why run away?"

"I cannot say." Aragorn said.. No matter how much he loved Arwen, no matter how much he wanted his friend's happiness, there was nothing in Middle-Earth to induce him to detail how the Lady Athelas had fled because she was consumed by desire! Friendship only went so far!

"I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have left. I have been an idiot!"

"Go to her. Talk to her." Aragorn urged him.

"What?"

"Go to her. Come to an understanding. She is languishing for your love. Arwen trusts that is only her belief that you wish nothing more to do with her that is keeping her from you. She cannot bring herself to send to you. She does not want to afflict you with what she believes is distasteful to you. In her mind, she is giving you what you want. So it becomes your place to go to her. Get on a horse and ride to Lorien."

"What if she won't see me?"

"Arwen has taken certain measures to ensure that she will. Together, we may be able to win back your lady love."

"Aragorn, have you been reading romantic fancies with Arwen again?" Legolas asked him. "This all sounds highly unlikely. I know Athelas. She would send word to me if she wanted me."

"_That's what you think_." Aragorn thought to himself. "My friend, our lady Athelas has undergone a great shock to her serenity. She is unsure of herself. Have you ever known her to be uncertain about anything before?"

"How then, can Arwen be definite about this? What if this is not really what she wants?"

"Then you owe it to both of you to go and find out. Each of you, staying away to protect the other, is just causing suffering. Look at you! Hiding out here, lurking in trees, venting your frustration on the spiders!" he shook his head. "Pitiful, that's what it is."

Legolas gave him a small smile. "If I could only be sure that she did love me, that she did want me with her, nothing could keep me away!" he said, earnestly. "I really do love her, Aragorn."

"Then trust me, my friend. I know that Arwen believes that Athelas loves you with all her heart and will perish without you. And I trust Arwen's judgement in this."

A few days later, during dinner, Legolas told the king. "Father, I must leave again."

"Run out of spiders, my boy?" Thranduil asked jovially.

"Aragorn has requested my assistance with a matter in Lothlorien. I have agreed."

"Lothlorien?" the King asked with some surprise, "I would have thought your heart would have led you to Imladris."

Legolas turned angry eyes on his friend. "You told him!" he accused.

"He didn't have to, Legolas." Thranduil said kindly. "You are much like your mother, and I understood her ways long before you were born." A momentary sadness crossed his face. Then he brightened. "Since you are going to Lorien anyway, I have a gift for the Lady Athelas I wish you to deliver. A small token of my appreciation for that wonderful cloak she made for me." Thranduil winked at his son. "It never hurts to have a reason, my boy."

As Legolas stared at his father with a mixture of outrage and affection, Aragorn dissolved into fits of laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On her journey to Lothlorien, Athelas had time to think about what Arwen had told her. Searching her heart, she realized that she had buried her love for Legolas when it became too overwhelming for her to think about resisting a life with him. She had convinced herself that it was only friendship she felt, only friendship she had wanted to feel. She also thought of the disservice she had done to Arwen. It had never occurred to her that her willing sacrifice might be denied. Through her own pride, her own self reliance, she had made a muddle of her life. She hoped that Lorien would help her to find peace and balance once again. She would need it more than ever as she tried to fix the sorry mess she had created.

She was greeted at the borders of Lothlorien by Haldir. She gratefully accepted the hand that he offered and dismounted.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Lady Athelas." he greeted her, looking at the several horses in her baggage train. "Traveling lightly, I see."

"Kinsman," she replied, stretching up to place a kiss on his cheek, "your tongue is still sharper than your arrows."

He embraced her, laughing. She realized how much she had missed this tall relative of hers. She had always been comfortable with him, always enjoyed his dry wit, and it felt good to trade barbs with him once again. He held her at arms length to get a good look at her.

"We have heard of your recent misfortune." he told her. "I trust you are recovered?"

"I am well, Haldir." she told him. He saw the sorrow in the back of her eyes, but did not press her for an explanation. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. Elrond's message had only told of her accident, and that her spirits were low. He realized that there was more to it than that.

"Shall I assist you back onto your mount?" he asked. "Or did you want to rearrange your hair first?" He fell back on his old habit of teasing her about her appearance. She had always taken it so seriously.

"In all honesty, I would prefer to walk a ways, Haldir. I feel as if I had been in the saddle forever." She looked up at him slyly. "It's not my hair needs rearranging, if you take my meaning."

He threw back his head and laughed. "I have missed you, Athelas." He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they began to walk slowly. "You must tell me when you begin to tire, I know that you are still slightly lame." He smiled, then added, "Otherwise you would have walked the entire way to load up your poor beast with more frippery."

She laughed out loud at that. With every step she took she felt her spirits rise a bit. Here she would regain her composure. Here she would learn to live without Legolas. She automatically buried the pang that shot through her at the thought. Yes, here where she did not see him everywhere, where every corner was filled with his memory.

By the time they reached the home of Galadriel and Celeborn, she was so tired Haldir had to carry her. Galadriel motioned him to set her in a chair, and made sure she was comfortable. Athelas felt Galadriel's light touch in her mind, and tried to hide her pain. Feeling the gentle love in that touch, she did not mind when Galadriel passed over it softly, saying only, "We will speak of it later."

"Welcome, Athelas." Celeborn said quietly, handing her a glass of wine. "We are glad to have you here to rest and recover with us."

"I thank you, my Lord." she told him. "I am grateful to be here, and among my kin once again. I bring greetings and messages from my Lord Elrond and my Lady Arwen." Athelas sipped her wine, feeling it fortify her, and continued in conversation with Celeborn and Galadriel for some time. Haldir joined them, and when Galadriel stated that Athelas must go to her sleep, he carried her to his own house. After being fussed over by his family, she was put to bed, where she blissfully fell asleep within moments.

In Lorien, Athelas not only continued to reflect on what Arwen had said to her, she began to make some small changes in herself. Quietly at first, cautiously, she began to allow herself to feel the full measure of her choices so far. She spent time by herself in the healing woods, permitting herself the opportunity to mourn for what she had lost. Then, slowly, she began to take her mistakes apart and look at them.

The largest mistake, she now saw, was not in her intentions, but in her refusal to ask for help in deciding what to do. Arwen should have been consulted before she made any plans concerning her. She now clearly understood that had their positions been reversed, she would have resisted any attempt by Arwen to deny her own happiness. She missed Arwen terribly, and realized how much of their lives had been bound together. Had that only been a protection for her, a way to avoid allowing herself to grow, to experience her life? No, her love for Arwen was real, but she began to see how she had clung to that love, dreading the day that Arwen would be gone.

Legolas was on her mind constantly. She realized that what they had felt for each other was true and natural, and for her to deny it to herself was inexcusable. Had she, who had always prided herself on her honesty, been honest with herself, none of this would have happened. She recalled the day she had decided to stay with Arwen. How could she have thought that just by refusing to accept that she had a future with Legolas, she could have changed her heart? It was his, and always would be.

Her decision to avoid meeting him alone preyed on her mind. It would have been different, she now thought, had Elrond not been there. Arwen had been right about that as well. She had hidden behind Elrond, as surely as she was now hiding in Lorien. But, she realized, she needed this time, needed to think through what she had done. It was part of her nature to dissect what happened, to contemplate, to arrange.

Haldir and Galadriel watched her, as she went through this self examination. Haldir cheered her spirits with his wit, and gave her what comfort he could. She did not bare her heart to him, but she knew that she could confide in him. As the time went on, he noticed a change in her. She began to open up somewhat, to become more explicit about her feelings. He approved of the development. And she began to laugh more, to go among the other elves, to make more friends. She realized that her reserve had left some feeling that she was cold. She started to enjoy herself.

She did not spend one day without regretting her actions, but she was commencing the process of forgiving herself. She thought about Legolas often, but concentrated on the happy memories. She realized that Legolas' sense of humor had always reminded her of Haldir's, and although the reticent prince and her easy going kinsman were not alike in manners, they were very alike in outlook.

When Galadriel judged the time to be right, she called Athelas to her. Together, they began to walk silently through the trees. Athelas soon realized where they were headed.

"My Lady," she asked, "are we going to the mirror?"

"You are at a critical point in your path, child. For your own peace of mind, I would have you look. Will you?"

Athelas stopped and thought for a moment. Realizing that Galadriel would not have brought her here without reason, she made up her mind. "I will." she said simply. They began to walk again.

"Lady Galadriel?" Athelas asked again.

"Yes, child."

"Is this not, well, a rather prosaic use of the mirror? Shouldn't its' power be used to decide more earth-shaking events?"

Galadriel smiled. "As you grow older, Athelas, you will realize that most of the earth-shaking events as you call them, are made of and piled upon the small domestic ones."

The forest was still as they approached the mirror. Athelas found herself holding her breath as Galadriel filled the silver basin. "Now," said Galadriel, "look."

Athelas leaned over the pedestal and gasped as images began to flash before her. Her parents turned away, as they had on the last occasion she had seen them. She saw Celebrian before she left for the west. She and Arwen, small girls, held hands and danced. A beautiful circlet of silver leaves, set with diamonds and onyx sparkled before her. Haldir grinned and winked at her. She saw Arwen, sprawled on her couch, pale as death. She blushed to see herself, naked limbs entwined around the back of a tall, blond and equally naked elf. Arwen held the banner they had made in triumph. A grey ship. Legolas wore the silver tunic she had made for him. He turned away from her. A single ivory bead. Arwen, more beautiful than she had ever seen her, was kissed hungrily by a crowned Aragorn. Legolas swung her around, and she laughed like a child. Elrond, his noble face torn by pain and suffering. She saw herself bid goodbye to Legolas, who was leaving in the company of a dwarf. That surprised her so much she looked up at Galadriel. The spell was broken, and the mirror returned to perfect stillness.

Athelas tried to make sense of what she had seen, but it was all a jumble in her mind. She turned wide, questioning eyes to Galadriel. "What does it all mean?" she asked, in a small voice.

Galadriel placed a hand on her arm and smiled. "Ponder this for a while. You will know when it is time for us to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they neared Lothlorien, Legolas became increasingly nervous. Aragorn joked with him to keep up his spirits.

"Legolas," he called, "do you remember the plan?"

Legolas turned in his saddle to look at him. "Of course I remember the plan. Give the tunic, wear the bead." He stopped, realizing what he had just said, and gave the Ranger a sheepish grin.

Aragorn shook his head at him. "You really are a mess. Try to keep in mind that this is a happy occasion, not a funeral. You are going to save your princess from her melancholy, remember." Legolas blushed as Aragorn laughed.

"I think I will have a word with Lord Elrond about Arwen's reading material as a child." the prince told him. "It seems to have had a remarkable effect of the both of you. I had thought you were both old enough to have outgrown fairy tales."

"Never!" Aragorn said, riding up beside him.

Legolas was grateful for his friend's presence. Being of a private nature, and not having siblings, he had never been easy about discussing his personal troubles with anyone. Having Aragorn know about his problems with Athelas came as a relief to him. He had shared his hopes with Aragorn, and as they traveled, he had come to realize that Aragorn was becoming his closest friend. The lengths Aragorn had gone to, to help both of them, raised the Ranger high in Legolas' esteem.

When they reached the borders of Lorien, they got only a short way into the wood before being stopped by the guards. On learning who they were, the patrol welcomed them heartily, and escorted them through the forest.

"You come in good time, my lords," the guard captain told them.

"How so?" Aragorn asked him, politely.

"Tonight we celebrate a marriage."

Athelas sat beside Haldir as the dancing began. She longed to dance, but feared her lameness would not allow it. Haldir stayed beside her, pouring her wine, and teasing her.

"It's only a lack of proper footwear that keeps you from dancing, I'm sure." he told her, his bright eyes sparkling. "After all, you only brought one trunk full of shoes."

She choked on her wine at that, spilling some. He wiped it up, laughing at her. She saluted him, and took a deep drink, then giggled.

"You are unusually merry tonight, my dear Athelas." he told her, refilling her goblet. "I am glad to see it."

"So merry, in fact, that I may be mistaken for being publicly drunk?" she asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

"And are you?" he asked her, grinning broadly.

"I hope not," she giggled. "Although the wine is very strong. I am happy, Haldir. I am, I believe, almost to the end of a serious crisis in my young life. A crisis of my own making, I might add." she said, with mock pride.

"I think you _are_ drunk." he snorted, checking her wine. "You couldn't create a crisis if you tried. What have you been up to in Imladris? I always said you'd have done better to stay with us in Lorien." He winked at her. "We're not as stuffy."

"It was always my choice, dearest Haldir. I wanted to stay with Arwen." She looked at him with loving eyes. "Forgive me if I don't give you all the pertinent details, it is all still very...fresh."

"Not at all!" he told her, raising his glass. "To you and your secret fresh crisis." he said, clinking her cup.

She giggled again, and drained her cup. "The music is so lively, I wish I could dance." she said plaintively. Haldir was right, she was tipsy. But she was also happy. She had determined to try to explain things to the prince. The decision had made her feel as if a great weight had been lifted from her. Her spirits were higher than they had been in a long time. Tonight, the wine was good, the music better, and she was determined to enjoy herself. The dance tune was light and sprightly, and she hummed along and tapped her foot.

"Here, my love." Haldir told her. "Drink up, and when you have forgotten you have a foot, we shall dance!"

Aragorn found Legolas desperately trying to rebraid his hair. His fingers shook so badly he was ready to give it up in disgust.

"Oh, here, let me." Aragorn said, taking the comb and quickly undoing the tangle the young elf had made.

"You can do this?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Do you really think that anyone raised in Elrond's house cannot?" Aragorn told him. Finishing the braids, he turned Legolas around and looked at him. He tugged the collar of the tunic straight, and flicked imaginary dust specks from his shoulder. "You'll do," he said. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Legolas gave him an exasperated sigh. "Do not start that again! Of course I'm ready. I know exactly what I'm going to do. First I find her. She sees that I am wearing this," he touched the sleeve of his tunic, "so she knows that I know the truth. I give her the message from Arwen." He held up his hand to show the small white sphere. "She knows Arwen sent me. Then I ask her to walk with me, so that we can talk." His eyes sparkled.

The hope on his face caused Aragorn to pray that nothing occurred to upset the plan. His friend was so excited at this moment that he might not be able to keep himself under control. Aragorn gripped his shoulder and shook it gently. "Let's begin then. She shouldn't be too hard to find. If she is even half as dejected as she was, they will have had a hard time convincing her to come to the celebration at all."

The merriment was at it's height as they made their way to the clearing. Tables had been set sporadically through the trees for those who chose to rest or eat, and they exchanged greetings with the elves seated there. The music was boisterous and the guests animated. Suddenly, a small commotion among the dancers caught their attention.

"Well, that's torn it!" a female voice called out gaily. "Haldir, be a pet and carry me back to my seat. I seem to have lost a slipper as well as my footing." There was a giggle. "You'll have to go back for it."

"I don't see why, when you've got shoes all over the house!" he bantered back. "Did I tell you I tripped on one just yesterday?"

They saw him carry her from the dancers. The filigree and flowers set in her dusky hair were askew, her cheeks were flushed and one delicate bare foot peeped out from beneath the torn hem of her red gown. Her arms were clasped trustingly around the neck of the tall handsome elf who carried her, and she smiled up at him delightedly. He smiled back with tender affection.

"That's not..." Aragorn began.

"Athelas." Legolas finished, in a grim voice. He began to turn around and walk back through the trees. Aragorn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him behind a large trunk, out of sight.

"Let me go!" Legolas whispered harshly.

"Oh no you don't." Aragorn said quietly, his voice rough. "I'm not going to spend the rest of my life having Arwen send me hither and yon to repair your relationships. You go over there and talk to her!"

"Look at that!" Legolas argued, gesturing to the now seated couple. "You told me pining! I know pining, and that's not it!"

"She does seem to have made a remarkable recovery." Aragorn said, as he saw all Arwen's grand plans go up in smoke before his eyes. "But you don't know all the details yet. Don't go without finding out."

"I don't think I can talk to her." Legolas said, fighting the anger in him. To have come all this way for nothing!

"Oh yes you can!" Aragorn hissed. "Take a deep breath. Now, just walk over and say hello. Be polite. You can do this."

"Come with me." Legolas asked, with brilliant eyes.

"Of course." Aragorn told his friend. He vowed that never again would he interfere in the private life of another. No matter what Arwen's thoughts were.

"My Lady Athelas." Aragorn said warmly. He felt, rather than heard Legolas' ragged breathing behind him.

"Aragorn? Is that really you? Forgive me, I've had too much wine tonight! Is Arwen with you?" She tried to see who was to the back of him. "Is that..." her voice trailed off.

"Lady Athelas." Legolas said, in a voice to freeze fire. Her head spun, not only from the wine. He was here! Why was he here? She couldn't see him well, he seemed to be hiding behind Aragorn. She shook her head gently and tried to rise. Haldir laid a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to remain seated.

"Please pardon my lady, she cannot stand. She has just aggravated a recently healed injury while dancing. My fault, I am afraid, as I encouraged her. Will you join us?" Haldir asked genially.

"We cannot stay, my lord." Legolas said, his voice cold, his face set. Aragorn wished he cold poke him.

"Where are my manners?" Athelas asked, her mind racing. Why had he come if he was angry with her? "This is Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien. Haldir, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and Ellessar, called Aragorn by Men. Aragorn is my Lord Elrond's foster son."

"Of course." Haldir said affably. "Please, sit, have some wine. It is strong, as the Lady can attest to." She swatted him playfully before she realized what she had done. Legolas stepped into the full light of the torch, and she saw him clearly. Recognized, as Arwen had meant her to do, the tunic. Joy filled her.

"Where did you..." she began, but he cut her off. Aragorn was puzzled by the look on her face, he could not read it.

"My Lady Athelas," Legolas began, his voice shaking, but his face determined. "I am afraid our time is short and we cannot join you. I am charged with messages for you from the Lady Arwen and my father, King Thranduil. I am afraid my Lady is as prone to secrets as ever and her message is somewhat cryptic." He pressed something into her hand, closed her fingers over it. She felt herself burn at his touch. She recognized the missing worry bead by feel, and looked up at him. What was he trying to say? Why had she had so much wine?

"I have," he continued, "unfortunately left King Thranduil's message with my belongings. May I have the honor of meeting with you tomorrow before our departure to deliver it? Perhaps in the early afternoon? You may be fatigued by the night's activities, and I have no wish to take you from your rest."

Her heart sang. Tomorrow! She wanted to throw herself in his arms, but knew this was not the time. He was angry about something. She would discover it all tomorrow, knowing that he would not discuss it before others.

"I thank you, my Lord Legolas." she told him in a soft voice. "That is most considerate. I look forward to our meeting."

"Until tomorrow then. My Lady, March Warden." Legolas bowed low and whispered for Athelas alone, "I wish you great joy." Straightening, he took Aragorn and led him quickly from the scene.

Haldir filled her wine glass. "Begging your pardon, Athelas, but I still say the Northern Elves are a stuffy bunch." She looked up from the bead in her hand and gazed at him with luminous eyes. "Oh ho!" he said gently, "you didn't say your crisis traveled as a prince!"

"Haldir, my most excellent friend," she said, holding her bead tightly, as realization finally hit her. "I think I need to speak with Galadriel. Will you take me to her?"

"You did very well, Legolas." Aragorn said. The meeting had not gone exactly as planned, but they would speak tomorrow. There was still hope. He began to remove his finery and prepare for sleep.

"For a mutton headed fool, you mean." Legolas said sharply.

"No, I'm serious. You were civility itself. A little restrained, perhaps, but that's only to be expected. I am so grateful this will be cleared up tomorrow."

"It was hard to be civil, but once I saw her eyes, well, I knew. After that I just felt numb. Do you think Arwen will be pleased at the match?"

Aragorn stared at him in astonishment. "Of course she'll be pleased! Why do you think she set me to find you? This is what she planned all along."

It was Legolas' turn to be astonished. Then he gave a bitter laugh. "Of course. You know our customs so well, Aragorn, sometimes I forget you are not an elf. It's in the eyes. Athelas has pledged herself to someone. I suppose it was that Haldir, given the degree of familiarity between them." His voice broke on the last word. He cleared his throat, a savage sound. Aragorn stared at him, absolutely dumbfounded. "Now, if you don't mind, I don't think I want to discuss this right now." Legolas turned away from him and began to remove his tunic. The moonlight glittered on the silent tears that ran down his pale cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After meeting with Galadriel, Athelas went to her bed with hope blossoming within her. She felt secure in herself, her mind and heart in agreement. Her fatigued body cried out for sleep that she was more than willing to give.

Legolas spent the night in quiet contemplation. After holding his tunic for a few moments, he sighed and packed it away with his belongings. Silently he dressed for travel, arranged his things and placed the package containing his father's gift on top of his pack. Finished, he climbed into the tree and sat near the top, looking at the stars and thinking.

Aragorn did not sleep at all. He spent the night smoking, pledging with each puff to never allow Arwen to send him off on such a fool's errand again. He listened for Legolas, who never made a sound, and waited for the dawn.

When Athelas awoke, she was surprised to see how high the sun was. For an instant she thought she might have overslept, and then laughed at herself. She dressed with care, brushed out her long black hair, but neglected to put it up. She smiled, as she pushed it behind her shoulders, knowing that this was how he liked it best. A throbbing in her foot told her she had overreached herself the night before, but it had been fun. And today, well today would be it's own reward.

Legolas met her by a small stream near Haldir's home. She smiled when she saw him, delighted that he looked so well. There was tension in his eyes, but she believed she knew the cause of it. It would not take long to remove it, to see the look she knew was for her alone. He was dressed for travel, but she was sure that he would not be leaving that night!

In complete control of herself, she crossed to him and held out her hand in greeting. He took it, gently, and she shivered with pleasure. He gave her a small tight smile.

"My Lady Athelas," he said formally.

"My Lord Prince." she replied, making him a low curtsey.

"I hope you are well rested?" he asked politely.

"I thank you, my lord. I have slept long and deeply. Did you pass your night in comfort?"

"The trees of Lorien are not to be passed over lightly. I lost myself in the branches, and spent the night in meditation."

"Would you care to see more of the forest? I cannot walk far, I am afraid the exercise last night was too much for me. But the wood is pleasant in this direction." He nodded and offered her his arm. They walked a ways in companionable quietude, she occasionally pointing out a particular tree or stream. He was silent, too silent, she realized. When they had gone as far as she felt she could, far away from any habitation, she stopped him.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I fear I cannot go on without some rest." He stopped, instantly contrite, and helped her to a seat on a large rock. She perched there, looking at him.

"Lorien is very beautiful." he told her, looking away. "I trust you have been comfortable here? You are quite recovered?"

"Yes, thank you for your concern. Haldir's home is lovely, and I have been very well looked after." She smiled. "Although last night may not have been the best example." She saw the muscles tighten in his jaw. So she _was_ right! She decided to give her explanation. Before she could, he began speaking.

"My father asked me to give this to you." he said, thrusting the package at her. "I am sorry I did not have it with me yesterday, to not have to take you from your family today."

"My lord Legolas," she began, but he held up his hand.

"Please, just open it." he said softly. She unwrapped the bundle in her hands.

The sunlight glinted off the diamonds and onyx set among the silver leaves. She held it up to admire it. It was a coronet of _athelas_. "This," she said, breathlessly, "is wonderful." She set it in her hair. "How does it look?" she asked him.

"Beautiful" he breathed. The he straightened. "Is there any message you would have me take back to Arwen or my father?" he asked. He looked away from her again.

"My best love and thanks to both, as always. Will you return to the house with me, that I may write a note to them both?"

"As you wish." he said, offering her his hand to help her down from the rock. "Are you refreshed enough, my lady?"

"I believe so. Is there no other message, my Lord Prince?" she asked him. "A message from you, perhaps?"

"Only that I wish you great happiness in your life." He turned his face away from her.

"And that is all?" She looked at him thoughtfully. "You would leave again with no other word for me?"

"What do you want me to say?" he said, teeth clenched. "You are happy here. That is all I have ever wanted for you. Don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"But you don't understand..." she began, but he cut her off again.

"I understand enough, Athelas! Let it go." He began to pace. "I'm not blind, I know what I saw."

"I have to explain to you..."

"You owe me no explanations. There was nothing between us. You have found happiness with your March Warden. I wish you both joy." He turned on her savagely. "Although I am disappointed that my friends and I have all been misled by your behavior!"

"My behavior?" she snapped. "You're being foolish, Legolas! Nothing between us? Why did you come, if it wasn't to see me?"

"It certainly wasn't to see you frolicking in the arms of another elf! You are right, I am a fool! Fool enough to believe it was me you were longing for. You couldn't wait to get back here, to him!"

"What I have been trying to tell you..." she started, taking a deep breath and fighting for calm. "Is that I am overjoyed to see you, and you don't understand about Haldir."

"You love him. That's all I need to know. I'll be heading back to Mirkwood directly. I'll send Aragorn for the letters." He turned and stormed away from her. She put her hands on her hips and yelled in frustration.

"He's my cousin, you thick headed, wooly witted thing, you!" She covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"I'm sorry." she said, remorsefully. "I didn't mean that."

"No, I meant that other thing. Your cousin?" He turned back towards her. "And you left out mutton headed."

She giggled, from sheer nerves. "Yes. He's my cousin. I've been staying with his family."

"Then you're not..." he left the question hanging.

"No." She shook her head. "His wife wouldn't like it." She reached her hands out to him. He crossed the distance in an instant and took them.

"But then, why..." She raised one hand and placed it gently on his lips.

"Shh." she said. "Just listen for a moment. I was so very wrong in what I did when we were last together. I should have been honest with you, with myself. But I was confused, and that must be my only excuse. I hope you can forgive me." She looked up at him imploringly. He nodded, his blue eyes alight with love.

"I have thought long and hard about my actions while I have been here. I have learned things about myself that I did not like, and I am trying to correct them. But most of all, I have learned that it is you who have my heart, Legolas. If you still want it." She dropped her eyes, and blushed.

"Then your eyes...?" he asked softly.

"Are for you, my Prince," she told him, raising them to him. They shone like obsidian in the sunlight. He crushed her to him, kissing her hungrily. She returned his kiss with all the passion in her. After a long moment he pulled away, picked her up and set her back on the rock.

"What I don't understand," he began, "is why you ran from me. You looked so frightened. That has obsessed me night and day. Were you afraid of me? I must know." Unaccountably, she blushed a deep red.

"Then Arwen, pardon me, Aragorn, for I am sure Arwen kept her word and did not tell _you_, only gave you half the tale?" He nodded, and took a seat beside her on the rock, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her hair.

"And quite a tale it was, with beads and clothes and plans. I cannot tell you how happy I was to hear it. I would have left Mirkwood to find you that second, if I could have. But you still haven't answered my question."

She took a deep breath. "I fled because if I had not, you and I would be married already, my lord." She felt him tighten up beside her. "And I had convinced myself that my path lay with Arwen."

"And now?" he asked her quietly. She slid off the rock and stood, facing him.

"I do not know what Arwen's destiny will be. She will always be my dearest friend, and I will try to help her in any way I can. But my way lies with you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I am yours. I make you this vow, my Prince. I will always be honest with you, I will never again try to hide my feelings from you. I will stand beside you in all you do for all eternity." Her eyes glistened with tears.

He stood up in front of her and took her hands. "And I make this vow to you, my Lady." he said, in a voice thick with emotion. "I will cherish you through all my days. I will be open with you in all things. I give my heart and my life to you. I will never again disregard your feelings." He pulled her to him and held her as though he could never let her go. "I love you, Athelas."

"And I love you, Legolas." she said, turning her face to him. He kissed her gently. And there, with the sunlight glinting through the trees, the diamonds sparkling in her hair, Legolas made her his forever.

Aragorn was pacing near Haldir's house. Legolas had been gone for hours, and he wasn't sure if he should go looking for him or not. The sun was setting when Haldir found him.

"They have not returned?" he asked him. Aragorn, mindful of Legolas' revelation about Haldir and Athelas, looked at him.

"Not yet." he replied carefully. "I understand that I have you to thank for our Lady Athelas' wonderful recovery. The last time I saw her, she was quite different."

Haldir shrugged. "Not much to it. She only needed some time. I am glad to have her back in Lorien."

Aragorn was silent. He didn't know what to say to Haldir. What if Legolas was right, and Athelas was his wife? Did he know the history between them? Haldir settled in on a bench and prepared to wait with Aragorn. Neither said anything.

After a long while, he heard Legolas' laugh ringing from the trees. Now he began to worry in earnest. What was going on? Why had he come? When they appeared, Athelas was in Legolas' arms, smiling at him, and lovingly caressing his cheek. He carried her gently, as if she was the most precious thing in Middle-Earth. Haldir cleared his throat and rose from his seat. Aragorn muttered under his breath.

Legolas brought her over to the bench and carefully seated her. Her hair was tangled about the silver coronet on her head, and her eyes were gleaming.

"I'm sorry we are so late returning, Haldir," she said. "My foot would not permit me to walk." Haldir looked at her and laughed, throwing his head back.

Legolas reached out his hand to Haldir and said simply "My apologies for my rudeness last evening, kinsman. I was under a false impression, please forgive me." His braids were loose, and he looked happier than Aragorn had ever seen him.

"Not at all, cousin." Haldir said easily, shaking Legolas by the shoulder, then pulling him into an embrace. "Welcome to the family."

Aragorn sat in confused silence. Haldir noticed him and smiled. "I believe some explanations are in order. Aragorn, congratulate them. Better yet, come into the house, and we'll have some of that excellent wine to celebrate." He gripped the Ranger's shoulder, pulling him to his feet.

Legolas embraced his friend roughly, emotion choking his voice. "I can never thank you enough, Aragorn. You have proved a true friend, and my loyalty is yours." Aragorn nodded absently, his mind trying to catch up with this latest development. Athelas reached her hand to him, tears in her eyes.

"Were it not for you and my dear Arwen, this great happiness might not be ours. I thank you, Aragorn, for everything." She reached up and pulled his head down to her, kissing him fondly on the cheek.

Haldir caught her up in a hug, and then helped her into the house. Aragorn shook his head, sighed and said quietly, "Elves." He followed them into the dwelling, grateful beyond all measure that Arwen had no more intimate friends with romantic troubles.


End file.
